


bottom iwaizumi one-shots because i can

by lovelyanxieties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom Oikawa Tooru, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Multiple Sex Positions, Sub Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyanxieties/pseuds/lovelyanxieties
Summary: The title is self-explainitory
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 82
Kudos: 589





	1. needy

**Author's Note:**

> Is this any good? Probably not. Do I care? No.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi gets needy

Iwaizumi would never label himself as needy - quite the opposite, actually. Looking at him and Oikawa, people would quickly be able to pick Oikawa out as the needy one. The one who constantly whines for attention, the one who hooks onto Iwaizumi until he gives the taller male whatever he wants.

No, Iwaizumi wasn’t needy, but there was always a first time for everything.

Iwaizumi had his face buried in Oikawa’s shoulder, face turned so he could place tender kisses against the exposed skin of his neck. The setter was seemingly unphased by this rare display of affection - maybe because it wasn’t as rare as everyone would think it to be. Despite popular belief, Iwaizumi was always looking for an excuse to have a hand on Oikawa.

“I’m working,” Oikawa mumbled, eyes briefly glancing down to look at the tan hands trying to get under his shirt. Oikawa used the eraser of his pencil to poke at Iwaizumi’s knuckle. When the hands didn’t move, rather continuing their futile quest, Oikawa snapped, “ _Hajime_.”

Iwaizumi grumbled and adjusted his position so his hands now sat firmly on Oikawa’s thighs and his legs wrapped around the setter’s waist. Oikawa grunted at the shift, pushing his elbow against Iwaizumi’s chest.

“You’ve been working for three hours; take a break, Tooru.” Words that were usually stern were now weak. Something like a plea rather than a demand. Oikawa checked the clock in the corner of his bedroom; Iwaizumi wasn’t lying, he’d really been working that long. Iwaizumi started kissing Oikawa’s neck. “Take a break.”

Wordlessly, Oikawa tilted his head to the side to give Iwaizumi better access. In return, Iwaizumi hummed in delight before attacking the paler flesh. Oikawa’s eyes fluttered shut, hand slithering up to hold the back of Iwaizumi’s neck as his teeth marked his neck.

He rubbed his nape, enjoying the needy kisses and desperate bites.

When Iwaizumi was cut off by Oikawa’s shirt, he tugged at the fabric, a needy _Tooru_ coming from him before Oikawa unbuttoned his shirt. The second the last button was undone, Iwaizumi pulled the fabric and tossed it away.

Oikawa couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s eagerness.

After removing his own shirt, Iwaizumi swung his legs so he was straddling Oikawa. Oikawa held his shoulders stiff, keeping him away so the setter could admire the wing spiker’s body.

Iwaizumi whined, “Tooru, please.”

“What’s gotten into you?” Oikawa asked, leaning back until his back was pressed against the bed. Iwaizumi followed, sucking on Oikawa’s neck. “You’re never this - “ Oikawa broke off into a moan when Iwaizumi’s teeth grazed his most sensitive area, “You’re never this needy.”

Instead of giving a proper response, Iwaizumi went further down Oikawa’s body, leaving kisses and bites along the way. Oikawa’s hand moved into Iwaizumi’s hair, giving the black locks an affectionate tug before leaving Iwaizumi to do the work.

Iwaizumi popped the button of Oikawa’s jeans, the zipper quickly following. Oikawa helped bring his jeans down to his ankles before balancing himself on one hand. His other one remained firm in Iwaizumi’s hair to lead his head down to his growing erection.

Iwaizumi mouthed at the clothed hard-on, pulling a satisfied groan from Oikawa. The raven teased Oikawa for a few more minutes before he got horribly impatient.

Iwaizumi yelped when Oikawa tugged his hair roughly. “Cut the shit and get to it, Hajime,” he snapped, voice heavy with dominance.

The tone did wonders for Iwaizumi, and he was quick to follow Oikawa’s instructions. His boxers were pulled down, hard cock springing up to lightly slap Iwaizumi’s lips; both males groaned in satisfaction.

Iwaizumi wasn’t the best at giving head - he was sloppy, had a bit of a gag reflex, and often left oral to Oikawa, but the setter was adamant in telling the shorter male how much he loved his messy blowjobs.

Oikawa let out a soft curse when Iwaizumi took the head into his mouth, tongue quickly swirling around his slit to collect the leaking precum. His head hit the side of the bed.

“Fuck, Hajime,” Oikawa mumbled, groaning as his cock slid further down Iwaizumi’s throat. While Oikawa’s body was relaxed, Iwaizumi was tense, curled up in concentration as he breathed heavily through his nose. He was determined as fuck. “You’re doing so good - fuuck - “

Oikawa’s hips bucked up and he almost felt guilty when Iwaizumi gagged around his cock. Almost.

Iwaizumi pulled off with a loud pop, followed by a gasp and a deep inhale for breath. Oikawa pushed harshly on his head, forcing him to take him back into his mouth. The small whimper from Iwaizumi was enough to push away his guilt.

Oikawa’s hips moved in slow, shallow thrusts, enough to stimulate fucking into something much more than a mouth, but weak enough that Iwaizumi didn’t get hurt; Oikawa’s favorite kind of blowjob.

“Baby, I wanna fuck you,” Oikawa said, voice a low grumble that brought another whimper from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi sucked once more on Oikawa cock before pulling off. He sat back up and moved to wipe away the line of spit on his face, but was stopped by Oikawa leaning forward and licking it away.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi mumbled, lips brushing right above Oikawa’s. 

Oikawa stripped Iwaizumi of his remaining clothes, kicking jeans aside and shimmying out of his boxers as he lunged in for a tongue-filled, teeth-clicking kiss.

A happy mood was added to the atmosphere thanks to Iwaizumi bubbly laughter at that. 

Oikawa kneaded Iwaizumi’s ass, relishing in the soft mewls the shorter male made when Oikawa’s fingers brushed against his entrance. 

Giving one more kiss - one softer than the others - Oikawa moved to grab a bottle of lube and a condom.

Iwaizumi whined, arms still extended for Oikawa when he returned after five seconds. 

“So needy, Hajime,” Oikawa teased. He pulled Iwaizumi close, kissing his chest while lubing up his fingers. “What’s gotten into you?”

Iwaizumi inhaled sharply when Oikawa began to prep him, steadily sliding his finger into his entrance. “You looked . . . so hot during practice. I wanted to take you around the corner and suck you off, or have you fuck me with your fingers - “ Iwaizumi cried out as Oikawa started spreading him out - “Tooru, fuck me, _please_!”

Who was Oikawa to deny? Especially when Iwaizumi was being needy?

In one swift motion, Oikawa turned the wing spiker around, bending him over the coffee table. He tore the condom foil with his teeth, something Iwaizumi would have loved to see if he wasn’t currently bent over the table, and was quick to pull it over his aching cock.

“Hajime.”

Then, he snapped his hips forward and buried himself to the hilt all at once. 

Iwaizumi screamed, back arching and muscles tensing. Even if he was in pain, whatever voice he could manage to get out was begging, “More, more, harder, more, Tooru!”

Oikawa set a brutal pace, eyes squeezed shut as he listened to Iwaizumi’s moans and pleads like his favorite song. One hand gripped his boyfriend’s hip while the other was buried in his hair, forcing his head up.

“Ah - ha, gah! Tooru, Tooru, _Tooru_!”

Pride surged through Oikawa; he always felt so accomplished when he fucked Iwaizumi stupid until all he could say was his name.

His orgasm came soon, and even though it overstimulated him, Oikawa fucked Iwaizumi through his own, the accomplishment of making him cum untouched overwhelming.

Iwaizumi was panting heavily as he collapsed onto the coffee table, murmuring Oikawa’s name like a prayer.

Oikawa grabbed his phone, admired his work, and snapped a couple of photos before scooping Iwaizumi up in his arms, and tucking them into bed.

Iwaizumi wasn’t needy, but when he was, it was the best damn day.


	2. stockings and lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matsukawa gifts iwaizumi some stockings

60% of the time, Iwaizumi regretted being friends with Matsukawa Issei.

That percentage was steadily growing into the seventies as Iwaizumi stared down at the non-subtle package being held out to him. Matsukawa’s face was a perfect deadpan. Not a single lick of shame, the bastard.

“What the fuck is this?” Iwaizumi finally asked. He poked the package; he felt disgusting just looking at it. “If you think I’m going to wear this for you or something - “

“It’s for Oikawa, obviously,” Matsukawa interrupted, pushing the package into Iwaizumi’s hands. Iwaizumi wanted to chuck it into the nearest garbage can, or at his friends. He wasn’t feeling picky at the moment. “Trust me, he’ll love it.”

Biting his inner-lip, Iwaizumi flipped the package to get a better look at the object inside. His shame grew, but so did his curiosity. Now red, whether from the shame of toying with Matsukawa’s sick ideas or the image of his boyfriend’s reaction, Iwaizumi shoved the package into his bag.

Matsukawa smirked, eyebrow-raising. “Oh?”

“Fuck off.”

.

.

The package haunted him.

Iwaizumi would spend minutes staring at his bag with a curious tingle. He tried to distract himself with everything - homework, video games, books (he fucking hated reading, that’s how bad it was), but nothing could squash his curiosity.

Eventually, after three torturous hours, Iwaizumi dug into his bag, pulled out the package, and walked towards the mirror in the corner of his bedroom with a flushed face.

He tore open the package, pulling out its contaminants and throwing the plastic bag over his shoulder. 

The first thing he noticed was how soft the fabric was. Clearly, it wasn’t cheap. Iwaizumi’s curiosity grew with that revelation and it drove him to unfold the clothing.

His embarrassment quickly caught up with him when the lace underwear fell from the bundle of clothes. Iwaizumi was quick to duck down and snatch them from the floor - they were black, made with silk, and white lace.

The biggest part of the deal was the stockings; a black fabric that was soft to the touch, flexible as fuck, and minimalist. Iwaizumi was slightly ashamed to admit they were just his style.

How much thought had Matsukawa put into this?

Iwaizumi toyed with the idea of putting the articles of clothing on and was leaning towards putting them back into the packaging and pretending this never happened, but then his phone buzzed with a text.

**Tooru:** _ Can I come over? Long day _

Iwaizumi’s mind moved faster than he expected and he was suddenly imagining Oikawa pinning him to the bed, legs thrown over the setters shoulders as he fucked him, all while wearing the black stockings.

The fantasy was appealing enough for Iwaizumi to text Oikawa a yes then quickly get to stripping off his clothes.

His shame was something of the past.

The underwear fit him perfectly and the stockings squeezed his thighs just enough that they wouldn’t roll down but wouldn’t cut off his circulation. Iwaizumi had to admit, both his ass and thighs looked amazing in this get-up.

He considered putting on the choker that came along with it but decided he was not in the mood to find out if Oikawa was into asphyxiation.

Iwaizumi grabbed his phone and fell onto his bed back first, choosing to lie with one leg propped on his knee. With this position and the angle he was lying at, Oikawa would easily be able to see what Iwaizumi was wearing the second he walked into the room.

He palmed himself through the thin material of the underwear, growing hard at the mere thought of Oikawa staring at him. He tried to even his breath as his fantasies grew more perverse.

**Tooru:** _ Is the door unlocked? _

**Iwaizumi:** _ Always is _

Within two minutes, Iwaziumi heard the front door open and his lovely boyfriend call, “I’m here!” There was a moment of rustling as Oikawa removed his shoes and dropped his bag, then his footsteps were approaching as he made his way to Iwaizumi’s room.

Iwaizumi’s stomach bubbled with excitement and a little bit of nervousness.

“Hey, Hajime, do you know why Hanamaki texted me to have fu - “

Oikawa’s grip tightened on the doorknob as he drank in the sight in front of him. Iwaizumi was looking at him from over his legs, eyebrows raised in fake-innocence as if he wasn’t wearing lace underwear and stockings.

“No, I don’t think I do.”

Oikawa instantly slammed the door shut, making a show of locking it before pulling off his tie. He tossed it to the side, pulling his shirt over his head once the first couple of buttons were undone.

Iwaizumi chuckled a bit, quickly spreading his legs so Oikawa could crawl between them. The brunet kicked his pants off, meeting Iwaizumi’s lips in a breathless kiss. His tongue was quick to slip past Iwaizumi’s lips.

As they made out, Oikawa groped Iwaizumi’s chest, giving his nipples hard pinches and tweaks. Every form of contact pulled a moan from Iwaizumi. Oikawa laughed against his lips, swallowing all of his noises, “You’re so sensitive, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi responded by bucking his hips up, rubbing his aching erection with Oikawa’s steadily growing one. 

“You’re so sexy,” Oikawa whispered, gripping Iwaizumi’s thighs to spread his legs a bit further. Iwaizumi threw his head back into the pillows with a whimper when Oikawa sucked on one of his nipples. “Jesus, Hajime, the things I want to do to you.”

Oikawa’s fingers grazed over Iwaizumi’s skin, playfully dodging his hardon before falling downwards, fingers now pressing into his clothes entrance. Iwaiumi cried out, quickly grinding down to meet those fingers.

Oikawa simply hummed.

He hooked his free fingers on the waistband of the underwear, pulling them down at a teasingly slow pace. Iwaizumi whined and tried to move his thighs in some feeble attempt to shed the silk garment.

Iwaizumi yelped, a loud slap echoing around the room. He whimpered and stared up at Oikawa with a small pout. Oikawa smirked, rubbing the red handprint forming on Iwaizumi’s thigh.

“Behave and I’ll be inside you in no time.”

“Fuck,” Iwaiumi whined, doing his absolute best to keep from grinding down into Oikawa’s fingers.

Oikawa removed the underwear after five agonizing minutes of teasing and promises. Iwaizumi was panting heavily, barely getting off on the three fingertips playing with his entrance, and he watched Oikawa bring the underwear to his nose. The setter kept perfect eye contact with the male below him as he sniffed.

“You’re disgusting,” Iwaizumi gasped.

“Maybe.” Oikawa tossed the garments to the side. He leaned over Iwaizumi to the bedside table, swiftly finding the lube and condoms - they were always at the ready. Oikawa was finished with his teasing and his cold finger was soon sliding into Iwaizumi. “So pretty, Hajime,” the brunet whispered, kissing Iwaizumi as he steadily prepped him.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi mumbled, grabbing Oikawa’s neck and pulling him down for a searing kiss. Oikawa mumbled something against his lips that Iwaizumi couldn’t understand. “What?”

Pulling away to lick a stripe down Iwaizumi’s chin to his bobbing Adam’s apple, Oikawa announced with a devilish smile, “Tomorrow we’re getting blue ones.”

“The fuck we ar-ah~!”

Oikawa scissored his fingers, watching the way Iwaizumi’s thigh flexed.

“Tooru, please,” Iwaizumi gritted out, “just fuck - just fuck me.”

Oikawa slowly pulled his finger out, grabbing the condom at Iwaizumi’s side and tearing it open with his mouth. Iwaizumi draped an arm over his face, trying to collect his breath before Oikawa freed his aching cock.

“Look here, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi lifted his arm, eyes falling downwards to watch Oikawa slide his cock into him. Both males moaned, Iwaizumi’s hips grinding down to meet Oikawa’s. Oikawa tucked his fingertips underneath the stocking, digging deep into the already marked skin.

Oikawa leaned forward to kiss Iwaizumi’s abdomen, whispering the praise, “You’re so beautiful,” over and over again as he slowly fucked into his whimpering boyfriend.

.

.

Hanamaki groaned loudly when his phone buzzed. Matsukawa heaved heavily, blindly groping for his phone that was discarded on the bedside table. Hanamaki rolled his hips and Matsukawa groaned loudly.

“Are you answering that now?”

“Like it’s stopping you,” Matsukawa mumbled, using his free hand to pull Hanamaki’s hips down. “It’s Oikawa.”

As Hanamaki continued to grind down on Matsukawa, he mumbled, “Of course it is.”

**Flattykawa:** _ Thank you, thank you, thank you _

Matsukawa hummed. He rubbed Hanamaki’s thigh before moving it down to grope his clothed legs. The irritated Hanamaki slapped his stomach as a way to tell him to hurry up.

**Matsukawa:** _ Just doing the lord’s work _


	3. voyeurism + punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa needs to remind - and show anyone who doubts - iwaizumi who's the top

“So, like, is Iwaizumi a hard dom? Because we have a bet to settle?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. Behind him, Iwaizumi stumbled over his feet, almost falling into the volleyball cart he was filling up. Matsukawa and Yahaba were cackling loudly while Hanamki waited patiently for Oikawa’s response.

“What?” The setter finally asked.

“Is Iwaizumi a hard dom?”

Oikawa looked over his shoulder to look at Iwaizumi but the wing spiker had his back to him, ears a harsh red as he tried to avoid the conversation. Oikawa turned his attention back to his teammates.

“Why do you think he’s the top?”

The silence was thick, quiet enough that a pin could drop, then everyone besides the lovely couples started cackling. Yahaba collapsed, using Kyoutani - who looked bored with the entire situation - while Hanamaki and Matsukawa slapped Oikawa’s back.

“Keep dreaming, dude!” Hanamaki hollered. “You might be fit, but you’re a total twink!”

Just as Oikawa was about to open his mouth, betrayal came in the form of his very own boyfriend busting out into laughter. With Iwaizumi’s laughter, everyone laughed harder. Oikawa glared, eyes narrowing in on Iwaizumi, who was laughing along with Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

_ ‘Yeah,’  _ Oikawa thought,  _ ‘you won’t be laughing in a few hours, Hajime.’ _

.

.

Iwaizumi tapped his foot impatiently. He was leaned up against the lockers, arms folded and gym bag hanging from his shoulder. As the tapping of his foot grew quicker, Iwaizumi growled, “What the fuck is he doing?”

As if summoned, Oikawa swung the door to the locker room open. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to scold his boyfriend for taking so long but was interrupted by Oikawa pointing at him and saying, “Shirt off. On your knees. Now.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Hajime, on your knees.” Oikawa walked towards Iwaizumi, caging the shorter male between his arms, bringing his body close so their height difference was obvious.

Iwaizumi ground his teeth. “If this is about what Makki said - “

“Knees,” Oikawa cut off. He reached up to grab Iwaizumi’s chin and force him to stare up at Oikawa. “If you want to hold out until we get home, things will only get worse for you, so make up your mind, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi gripped his hands, eyebrows furrowed, and face flushed. After a few minutes of thought, Iwaizumi dropped his bag, unzipped his jacket, pulled his shirt off, and fell to his knees in front of Oikawa.

The brunet hummed approvingly, hands running through Iwaizumi’s hair as he licked his lips. Iwaizumi shot a look up to Oikawa before looking back down. “Your soft,” he mumbled.

“Then make me hard, Hajime, it’s not like you haven’t before.”

Turning a darker shade, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s pants down to his thighs, lips quickly attaching to his crotch. Oikawa hummed, hand sliding down to hold the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi sucked and nipped at Oikawa’s steadily hardening cock, hands gripping his pants as he started getting hard as well. 

“You look so good on your knees, Hajime, right where you belong.”

“Fuck - mrph!” Iwaizumi’s hands shot up to hold Oikawa’s thighs as the male above him shoved his face forward. He spun his tongue around the outline of Oikawa’s cock, eyes shooting up to look at Oikawa, who was staring down at him.

“You’re in no place to be talking, Hajime, not after that stunt during practice.”

Iwaizumi moved around on his knees as they steadily grew sore.

Oikawa dug his nails into the skin of Iwaizumi’s neck. “Suck me off properly, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi pulled off of Oikawa’s clothed cock, face growing warmer at the sight of the thick string of saliva connecting his lips to Oikawa’s wet boxers. After wiping off the spit, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s pants and boxers down to his ankles.

Oikawa watched the male below him jerk him off before bringing his leaking cock to his lips. The second the tip of Oikawa’s cock touched Iwaizumi’s lips, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the head and forced the raven to deepthroat him.

Iwaizumi gagged, scratching at Oikawa’s thighs as the setter started to thrust. Oikawa tightened his hold on Iwaizumi’s hair, pulling him closer until Iwaizumi’s nose was pressed up against his pelvis.

Thick lines of saliva rolled down Iwaizumi’s face, dripping down onto the floor as Oikawa continued to fuck his mouth with shallow thrusts. He was breathing heavily through his nose as he tried his best not to moan around Oikawa’s cock.

“Look at you drooling like a whore,” Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi’s back arched, unable to curse Oikawa out.

Oikawa seemed to read Iwaizumi’s mind. “You know one of my favorite things about you sucking me off? You can’t curse at me, can’t act like you’re the top in the relationship.”

If he could speak, Oikawa was sure Iwaizumi would try to defend himself. Not that it would help him or stop Oikawa from going through with his plans.

Oikawa slipped his hands into Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled his head back, using the back of it to protect his boyfriend’s head from the lockers. Iwaizumi coughed, wiping the drool covering his chin with a disgusted frown.

With an aggressive blush, Iwaizumi whispered, “I wasn’t done.”

“But I was,” Oikawa said, pulling Iwaizumi to his feet. “Take your pants off and crouch by the bench.”

“Someone will - “

“I locked the door,” Oikawa said, holding Iwaizumi’s chin to hold him in place. The setter slipped his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth, relishing in the deep groan Iwaizumi made.

When Oikawa pulled away, Iwaizumi’s bottom lip between his teeth, he squeezed the shorter male’s erection. Iwaizumi tilted his head back and groaned quietly.

Iwaizumi tugged his pants off, along with his boxers, and crouched down by the bench, just like Oikawa wanted him to. Oikawa zipped open his bag, pulling out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube.

He tossed the materials to Iwaizumi’s side before sliding onto the bench to sit above his crouching boyfriend. He held the bottom of his chin with his long finger and tilted it upwards.

“Open.”

Iwaizumi bit harshly into his bottom lip and shook his head. “Mnm.”

Oikawa squeezed his chin harshly. “Hajime, open.”

Squeezing his eyes tightly, Iwaizumi slowly opened his mouth. Oikawa was swift to spit into the open mouth, chuckling when Iwaizumi swallowed it.

Oikawa released Iwaizumi, resting his face in his hand as he stared down at Iwaizumi, who was shifting around. His knees were red from being on them for so long, cock standing tall and dripping.

“Bend over my knee.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in realization and he looked up at Oikawa. The look, on normal circumstances, would’ve made Oikawa throw out his plans and just fuck Iwaizumi, but he was dedicated.

“Come on, Hajime, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Iwaizumi shook with embarrassment as he stood up. Oikawa grabbed his arm and forced him to bend over his legs, face looking at the end of the room. Oikawa rubbed Iwaizumi’s ass before he looked over to the window by the door.

That’s where Oikawa saw a flash of pink and a strand of black in the corner. The setter smirked; looked like things were going according to plan.

“How many do you think?” Oikawa asked, attention dropping back to Iwaizumi. “I’m thinking twenty.”

Iwaizumi gasped breathlessly.

“Twenty sounds right; two more every time you forget to count. Understood?”

“Ye - yes, Tooru.”

Oikawa hummed. He raised his hand and within seconds, loud slaps and yelps of counting filled the empty locker room. Oikawa’s face was mostly blank as he slapped Iwaizumi, who was slipping down grasp on the bench as he cried out.

“N - nineteen! Twenty!”

Oikawa quickly dropped his hand, staring at his red and stinging palm. He couldn’t help but wonder how sore Iwaizumi felt. Oikawa hummed, raising his knee as a single for Iwaizumi to get off of Oikawa's lap.

Iwaizumi fell onto his knees in front of Oikawa, groping at his thighs with shaking lips. “Tooru, please, I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“I’m sorry for laughing at you.”

Oikawa hummed, standing to his feet. He chucked the bottle of lube at Iwaizumi. “Prep yourself; if you cum before I’m in you, you won’t cum at all.”

Iwaizumi nodded rapidly, adjusting his position so he could easily slip his lubed up fingers into his entrance. Oikawa watched from his leaned position on the lockers as Iwaizumi fucked himself on his fingers.

As Iwaizumi continued, moaning Oikawa’s name breathlessly as he did so, Oikawa turned to the window. Hanamaki and Matsukawa flinched, caught staring. Their faces were bright red.

Oikawa smirked.

“That’s enough, Hajime,” the setter said, moving to stand behind Iwaizumi. “Bend over for me, baby.”

Iwaizumi was quick to lie over the bench, watching Oikawa over his shoulder. Oikawa was quick to roll the condom over his cock, giving it a few strokes before lining up with Iwaizumi’s entrance.

He snapped his hips forward, gripping Iwaizumi’s hair as he set a brutal pace that left Iwaizumi screaming Oikawa’s name. Despite the soreness in his ass and his growing sense of shame of being fucked in the locker room, Iwaizumi moved back into every one of Oikawa’s harsh thrusts.

“Tooru!” Iwaizumi moaned, drool slipping down his face once again.

“Tell me something, baby,” Oikawa said, rubbing Iwaizumi’s tensing back, “whose cock do you love?”

“Yours, Tooru! I love your cock!”

“That’s what I thought, Hajime, now cum.”

Iwaizumi’s back bent like a bow and he came wordlessly, voice strained.

Oikawa came soon after, collapsing over Iwaizumi. He turned his face to meet Iwaizumi’s lips in a sweet kiss. “You did good, baby,” Oikawa hummed, “and I’m sure Makki and Matsun would agree.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open and he stared at Oikawa with lips parted in shock.

If anyone were still at school that night, they’d get front row seats to Iwaizumi Hajime chasing Takahiro Hanamki and Issei Matsukawa while Tooru Oikawa cackled.


	4. suggestions question mark

i have . . . no ideas

so, like, someone give me an idea?

im not really into omegaverse, and ageplay and piss kinks are out of the question, but i’m just not feeling it with my own ideas


	5. cock blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you, Myherohaikyuu, for the suggestion

“Hey, guys - holy fuck!”

Hanamaki slapped his hand over his eyes while struggling to close the door.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi simply stared at their friend with flushed cheeks. Oikawa’s hand was buried in Iwaizumi’s hair while the shorter teen was on his knees and was in the process of pulling down Oikawa’s pants when Makki interrupted.

“I just - what the hell are you two - In PUBLIC?!” Makki’s yelling would be a problem if the couple being yelled at hadn’t chosen an abandoned hallway to get it on in. “We’re here to  _ study _ !”

Oikawa opened his mouth to make a comment when Iwaizumi stood up. The setter whined lightly, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Makki finally dropped his hand, shaking his head at the couple, then he walked away. Bastard didn’t even bother with closing the door.

When Makki’s footsteps faded, Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi with a pleading look. Iwaizumi stared at him blandly. “No.”

“You were  _ just _ about to suck me off!”

Iwaizumi shrugged. He had no excuse besides the fact he was embarrassed about getting caught. Oikawa grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close. The setter rolled his hips so Iwaizumi could feel his still hard cock.

Releasing a shuttered breath, Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s thigh. “No.”

Head once again falling on his shoulder, Oikawa heaved. “Give me something here.”

“We can keep going when we get home.”

“I’ll be over it by then.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Well, I’m not gonna work you off under the table with Matsun and Makki right there.” Oikawa’s hands moved to cup Iwaizumi’s ass. Iwaizumi bit hard into his lip when Oikawa’s fingers brushed his hole. “Tooru.”

Oikawa lifted his head with a smile. “I have an idea.”

Maybe if Iwaizumi wasn’t so heavy in his pants, he would have had the mind to just leave Oikawa and tell him to shove his idea up his own ass.

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was heavy in his pants, and he didn’t tell Oikawa to shove his idea up his ass.

.

.

Iwaizumi’s thighs shook, toes curling every few seconds, and the only thing keeping his extremely flushed face covered was the book in his hands. Makki was keeping his attention on his work while Matsukawa was messing around with Oikawa, who was multitasking like a motherfucker.

Oikawa’s mouth was talking to the others, his left hand was writing his science essay, and his right hand was slowly stroking Iwaizumi’s inner thigh. Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut when Oikawa’s fingertips lightly stroked his hard cock.

Risking a glance, Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. The setter was still talking to Matsukawa when he looked over at Iwaizumi. Oikawa smiled, and Iwaizumi nearly yelped as the vibrations turned faster and harder.

Oikawa took his hand off of Iwaizumi’s thigh, shifting the remote to the buttplug from his left hand to his right. Iwaizumi stared at the remote. It was taunting him, held so loosely in Oikawa’s hands, the small glow showing Iwaizumi that it was only at half its highest setting.

As the conversation continued, Iwaizumi scooted closer to Oikawa, bumping his shoulder with his boyfriend’s. Oikawa slipped the remote between Iwaizumi’s legs before wrapping his arm around the shorter male. 

Makki glanced up, eyeing the couple for a few seconds before looking down. Iwaizumi was thankful that the pink-haired teen didn’t tell Matsukawa what he’d walked in on.

Iwaizumi let his guard down. He stood up slightly to grab something across the table and was promptly reminded what kind of situation he was in. Iwaizumi slammed his hand onto the table, shaking it, and slapped his hand over his mouth. He coughed loudly to conceal his moan.

Matsukawa and Makki starred in surprise while Oikawa remained calm. The setter extended a hand, rubbing just above Iwaizumi’s ass. “You okay?” He asked, voice laced with fake innocence. 

“I’m - I’m fine,” Iwaizumi said gruffly. He slowly sat down, weakly picking up what he was grabbing for. Oikawa’s hand returned to Iwaizumi’s thigh and started teasingly stroking. Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. 

His face was flushed, his breath growing a little heavy, and he was gripping his knees tightly. Oikawa innocently nuzzled Iwaizumi’s neck. It was a common display of affection that the other third years wouldn’t think twice about seeing.

Iwaizumi knew better. He tilted his head to the side just a bit to give Oikawa better access. Oikawa Tooru, master of subtle, dug his teeth into Iwaizumi’s neck. Deep enough for it to startle the spiker, but not enough to leave a clean mark.

Oikawa licked the aching skin and picked up the remote. Iwaizumi’s breath hitched as he watched Oikawa steadily turn up the vibrations from the corner of his eye. Iwaizumi bit so hard into his lip it bled. His back straightened as he clenched around the plug.

Makki was still staring at his work and Matsukawa had started doing his math. Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa’s thigh. Oikawa used his free hand to take Iwaizumi’s own. He kissed the back of it then licked between the fingers. Iwaizumi could only stare in shock as Oikawa took all of his fingers into his mouth.

Oikawa spun his tongue around the digits. He found a way to smirk around Iwaizumi’s fingers as he sucked on them. Iwaizumi groaned. Oikawa popped off of Iwaizumi’s fingers just in time for Matsukawa and Makki to look at them.

“You good?” Matsukawa said with just a little bit of concern. “You kinda sick, dude.”

Iwaizumi, still in shock, nodded.

Makki’s face was blank for a few seconds before realization overcame him. His mouth fell open in disgust but he managed to keep his voice down. He shook his head before looking down to pretend this wasn’t happening.

Matsukawa shrugged. The second his head turned down, Oikawa returned to his tormenting.

.

.

The second the bedroom door shut, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stripped down into nothing. Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips, turning the shorter teen around before bending him over the bed. Iwaizumi whined and ground against the bed for friction.

“You held out so well for me, Hajime,” Oikawa praised. Usually, Oikawa would hold it out for much longer. He’d tease and play with Iwaizumi until the usually gruff male was a moaning, drooling mess. Too bad they’d held it out for too long.

Oikawa pulled the still vibrating plug out of Iwaizumi, who gasped at the loss. Once he finished lubing himself, Oikawa gave his cock a couple of pumps. Iwaizumi whined once again. He jerked his hips back in an attempt to get some relief.

Finally, Oikawa pushed in, and both teens groaned loudly.

Iwaizumi’s hands found purchase in the bedsheets and Oikawa set a hard and brutal pace. Iwaizumi buried his face into the sheets as he moaned loudly, only being able to get out breathless pleads of ‘ _ more’  _ and  _ ‘harder.’  _

Oikawa hoisted Iwaizumi up so he was lying properly on the bed with his ass raised off of the bed. Iwaizumi moaned at the change of angle. Oikawa’s cock went deeper, finally hitting Iwaizumi’s prostate.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!” Iwaizumi moaned, head turning to press against the bedsheets, “don’t stop, don’t stop, Tooru - fuck!” Iwaizumi came hard against the sheets and Oikawa came right after thanks to the way Iwaizumi squeezed around him.

The two breathed heavily, staring at one another with hooded eyes. Iwaizumi’s fingers flexed, knuckles white from holding the sheets so hard, and he groaned out, “‘S not enough, Tooru.”

Oikawa chuckled lightly. He gave one shallow thrust to pull a low moan from Iwaizumi. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

The two changed their positions, Oikawa now sitting up against the headboard with Iwaizumi in his lap. Iwaizumi put his entire weight on his knees, face buried in the crook of Oikawa’s neck so he could leave hickeys.

Slowly, Iwaizumi lifted his hips then started bouncing on Oikawa’s cock. The pace started slowly thanks to their first orgasms, but within minutes, Oikawa was digging his nails into Iwaizumi’s skin as his boyfriend rode him harshly.

“Just like that, baby, so good. You look so hot, Hajime, so hot on my cock,” Oikawa praised, fingers running through Iwaizumi’s hair. Iwaizumi groaned, leaning a bit forward. Oikawa’s hips snapped up and Iwaizumi cried out. 

Oikawa pulled at Iwaizumi’s hair to force him to look at him. Iwaizumi’s eyes were hooded, glazed over in pleasure, and his lips were slightly parted. Oikawa took advantage to slip his tongue past Iwaizumi’s lips. Iwaizumi returned the kiss, hands moving to hold Oikawa’s shoulders as he continued to bounce.

“I could never get enough of this,” Oikawa said against Iwaizumi’s lips, “if I could have it my way, you’d never be off my cock, Hajime. I’d have you every day - on your knees, bent over for me, it doesn’t matter.”

Iwaizumi whimpered, thighs shaking as his bouncing grew sloppier. “Tooru, I - I can’t keep - “

Oikawa stopped Iwaizumi before he could finish. He changed the position, lying Iwaizumi onto his back and lifting his legs over his shoulders. Once again, he set a brutal pace. Iwaizumi’s back moved along with the bed and he was pulled back every time by Oikawa.

“T - Tooru, cum - “

“Me, too, baby.”

With one last deep thrust, Oikawa and Iwaizumi came. Iwaizumi’s legs turned to jelly while Oikawa tried his damndest not to collapse on his boyfriend. They panted heavily, relishing in the sound of heavy breathing and the smell of sex.

Iwaizumi rubbed his sweaty face, whimpering when he said, “Tooru, I want more.”

Oikawa nodded. “Give me - give a few minutes here, Hajime, and I promise we’ll go as many times as you want.”

It was a promise Oikawa kept.

.

.

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa in envy. The setter walked around the bedroom, shirt removed to show off the countless hickeys, bite marks, and scratches on his body. Iwaizumi’s legs quivered and clenched with every small movement, his hips sore and wrists red from their small round with rope.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, watching Oikawa admire his reflection, “I can’t move.”

Oikawa chuckled lightly. He walked over to the bed, falling on his knees to be on Iwaizumi’s eye level. “What do you want me to do about that?” Though it was supposed to be a joke, Oikawa sounded sincere with his words.

“Make me breakfast and stay in bed until I can move my knees.”

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s temple, massaging his shoulders. “You ask too little of me, Hajime.”


	6. degradation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi has a secret kink he desperately wants oikawa to indulge in

Oikawa Tooru kept his mouth shut in two different situations:

1) When he’s dead-focused on a game, determined to take down his opponents and win the match. (Iwaizumi admired these moments - he admired the glint in Oikawa’s eyes and the way his jaw tightened in concentration)

And 2) when he was absolutely destroying Iwaizumi’s guts.

Judging by everything Oikawa does, you’d think he wouldn’t be able to stop talking during anything, including sex, and Iwaizumi wouldn’t blame you. Hell, even he had been surprised.

He still remembered how he prepared to get thoroughly annoyed with Oikawa the first time they had sex, only to be blown away when the setter was more than quiet the entire time. Yes, he groaned and moaned and panted the entire time, but nothing but the occasional  _ ‘Hajime’ _ and  _ ‘Fuck’ _ slipped past his lips.

The sex was amazing, and Iwaizumi knows no one will ever compare to Oikawa, but he couldn’t help but a little . . . disappointed that Oikawa was so quiet. Iwaizumi would die before he admitted he kinda enjoyed Oikawa’s ramblings.

It also had to do with the fact Iwaizumi had a nice little kink called degradation.

Listen, everyone had their kinks. Matsukawa liked bondage, Hanamaki liked anal, Kyoutani liked knifeplay, so on and so forth. Iwaizumi liked degradation, so sue him.

Even if he greatly enjoyed it, Iwaizumi never had the courage to tell Oikawa. How do you tell your boyfriend you want him to say mean things to him during sex? Especially since he seemed to enjoy the quietness of sex.

.

.

Iwaizumi pulled off with a pop. A mixture of drool and cum rolled down his flushed face. Swallowing the bitter liquid, Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa. The setter was staring up at the ceiling with squinted eyes, a thin layer of sweat covering his shirtless body. He was breathing heavily but still managing to be quiet.

Frowning, Iwaizumi slid up to sit in his boyfriend’s lap. Oikawa instantly dropped his head to stare at Iwaizumi. One of his hands raised to cup his face, rubbing a loose drop of cum over his lips. Iwaizumi parted his lips to take Oikawa’s finger into his mouth. Keeping eye contact, he sucked.

“Hajime,” Oikawa mumbled, easily sliding a second finger into Iwaizumi’s mouth. Iwaizumi spun his tongue around the digits in his mouth, and he could feel Oikawa already growing hard underneath him.

While Oikawa’s other hand rubbed Iwaizumi’s ass, the setter slowly pushed his fingers deeper into his mouth. Iwaizumi moved to sit on his knees, holding Oikawa’s shoulders and leaned into the fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut when Oikawa’s fingers touched the back of his throat, but he didn’t gag.

“I dunno how you do it,” Oikawa chuckled. He pumped his fingers in Iwaizumi’s throat as if it were his cock. Iwaizumi rapidly tapped Oikawa’s shoulder with three fingers and the brunet added a third finger into Iwaizumi’s mouth. “I can barely take a flu test.”

Iwaizumi briefly popped off of Oikawa’s fingers to quip, “Maybe I’m just that much of a whore.” It was mostly a joke, an attempt to get a small chortle from Oikawa, but there was a thin layer of hope that he would agree.

Oikawa’s brows knit and something shimmered in his eyes. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa’s fingers back into his mouth, shamelessly moaning around them when they slid just right into his throat.

The hand holding Iwaizumi’s hand moved under his pants and boxers. Iwaizumi moaned around Oikawa’s hands when fingers grazed his hole. He dragged his hips forward in search of friction. 

“Have I ever told you how nice your moans sound?”

Iwaizumi moaned around Oikawa’s fingers once again, nails digging into his shoulders. Oikawa used his free hand to cup Iwaizumi’s face, jerking it so he was looking up. Oikawa’s hand moved down to hold Iwaizumi’s throat.

“Just like a pornstar - loud and needy as fuck. So whorish.”

Pants growing impossibly tight, Iwaizumi pulled off Oikawa's fingers, breaking the strings of saliva by whimpering, “Keep talking.”

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi’s hip before turning them over, fingers still working down the shorter male’s throat as he pulled his pants down to his ankles. Iwaizumi scraped his teeth over Oikawa’s knuckles. It was just sharp enough that Oikawa winced slightly.

Iwaizumi gasped when Oikawa squeezed his tongue. “Good sluts get good things, Hajime, do you want to get good things?”

Iwaizumi nodded rapidly, sucking on Oikawa’s fingertips in apology.

“Good boy,” Oikawa praised. He pulled his fingers out slowly, brushing Iwaizumi’s knees slightly before crossing the room to pick up his school tie. Iwaizumi instinctively pushed back onto the pillows, raising his arms towards the headboards. Oikawa’s smirk grew. “You’re such a behaved whore, Hajime.”

A desperate whimper came from Iwaizumi. “Tooru,  _ please _ .”

Oikawa easily tied Iwaizumi’s wrists to the headboard, fingers teasingly running down the ace’s body to play with his nipples. Iwaizumi panted softly and tried to keep the jut of his hips at bay.

The touches vanished briefly when Oikawa ducked down to grab the lube and a condom. Iwaizumi spread his legs for Oikawa. 

“So needy,” Oikawa shamed. Iwaizumi’s whine broke off into a high-pitched moan when Oikawa slowly slid two fingers into his hole. “I bet you could cum on my fingers; it wouldn’t be hard for a whore like you.”

Iwaizumi was so close already. It was amazing how a mixture of words and fingers could reduce him to nothing but a pathetic mess. 

He ground down on Oikawa’s fingers to meet every shallow thrust, all the while Oikawa continued to degrade Iwaizumi.

Deciding he was ready, Oikawa pulled his fingers out of Iwaizumi, wiping them off on the sheets he’d be cleaning later. He made a show of opening the condom - Iwaizumi managed a light, “Hurry up, Shittykawa” between his heavy breaths - and continued to games when he circled the head of his cock around Iwaizumi’s hole.

“Beg for it, slut.”

“Tooru, please! Please, please,  _ please _ !” Iwaizumi cried. His wrists were shaking with anticipation. Iwaizumi was sure he looked pathetic, spread out and red, begging for Oikawa’s cock like it was the key to survival.

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s abs. “Good job.”

Then he thrust in.

Iwaizumi yelped at the sudden intrusion, but it was certainly welcomed. Legs instantly wrapped around Oikawa’s waist to drive him deeper. Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s hips, pulling him into all of his harsh thrusts. His lips rested on Iwaizumi’s ear where he whispered,

“Such a good slut, Hajime. You should’ve told me sooner. If I’d known this would get you so riled up, I’d tell you all day how much of a  _ pathetic _ ,  _ whiney _ ,  _ slutty _ ,  _ whore _ you are.” Each degrading word was punctuated with a thrust harsher than the rest. “Now be good and cum.”

With a silent scream, Iwaizumi came, body turning to jelly as Oikawa’s pace fastened in a search for his own orgasm. It came soon and Oikawa steadied himself on the headboard to keep from collapsing on Iwaizumi.

They stayed like that for a few minutes - Iwaizumi tied up and Oikawa still inside him. When Oikawa did pull out, he sighed.

“That’s . . . the most . . . you’ve ever talked . . . during sex,” Iwaizumi gasped, still searching for his breath. “And the hardest you’ve ever . . . fucked me.”

Oikawa released Iwaizumi’s wrists, bundling up the now sweaty tie and throwing it across the room in the general area of his hamper. He kissed Iwaizumi’s face softly.

“All you had to do was tell me.”

Iwaizumi blushed. “It was embarrassing.”

Oikawa chortled as he helped Iwaizumi sit up. He kissed his temple. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”


	7. jealous thy name is oikawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Oikawa has zero patience for people touching Iwaizumi (Rough sex + Unprotected Sex)

“Someone’s jealous.”

“I am NOT jealous,” Oikawa snapped, eye twitching ever-so-slightly.

“You’re jealous,” Hanamaki said. He tilted his beer towards Iwaizumi. The shorter male was at the bar, talking with another man. Though he couldn’t make out what they were saying, Oikawa knew the guy was flirting.

Iwaizumi could easily drag Oikawa away from his admirers, but when it came to himself, he was terrible at coming up with excuses. Not everyone accepted a simple, “I have a boyfriend.”

Oikawa tapped his foot impatiently. He watched with growing annoyance as the guy got closer and Iwaizumi tried backing away. He bumped into a barstool, falling onto it. 

“I’m jealous.”

The guy leaned down. One of his hands rested on the bar and the other reached out to hold Iwaizumi’s chin.

Seeing red, Oikawa pushed through the small crowd to reach the bar. He grabbed the guy’s wrist, using his hold on it to spin him around and pull him down to the floor.

“Tooru - “

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the shirt, pulling him towards the bathroom. Iwaizumi growled and tried to pull his hand off. “Hey, let me go, I wasn’t doing anything.”

“Shut up and follow me.”

Normally, Iwaizumi would continue to fight; he’d throw insults, he’d use his strength to pry off Oikawa’s hand, he would sometimes pull his shirt right off. 

However, Iwaizumi knew Oikawa well enough to know that when Oikawa’s voice was low, dark with negative emotion, it was best to close your mouth and let him pull you along.

Oikawa pushed open the bar bathroom door, throwing Iwaizumi inside before slamming him against the door in a needy, angry kiss.

“I don’t care what you were doing, I don’t care if you were completely innocent, you know exactly how I get, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi whined against Oikawa’s lips. His own lips were puffy, red, and covered in spit from the attack Oikawa set on them.

Iwaizumi uselessly grasped at Oikawa’s back in an attempt to get himself off the door, but Oikawa wasn’t moving an inch.

“Lock the door.”

“But, I - “

Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s chin and forced the shorter male to look at him. “Hajime, lock the fucking door.”

Now, Oikawa would never force Iwaizumi into anything. He’d never keep going if Iwaizumi said stop. He took consent seriously. (Remember, kids, basic human rights are sexy)

Iwaizumi just had to say ‘no.’

But if the dark look in Oikawa’s eyes, or the way he held Iwaizumi’s waist like he was the most priceless thing on earth, didn’t make Iwaizumi excited in all the right ways. 

Without any complaints, Iwaizumi locked the door and was swiftly picked up by Oikawa. Oikawa stumbled a bit thanks to the needy kiss he pulled Iwaizumi into, but he was eventually able to carefully place his lover on the sink.

“This is so trashy,” Iwaizumi wheezed, hands buried in Oikawa’s hair as the brunet sucked and bit his skin.

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips and pulled him close. He growled against his skin, “Maybe, but I want you  _ now _ .”

It wasn’t long until their shirts were off, discarded on the floor - “It’s sticky,” Iwaizumi would later say to Oikawa when they get dressed - and Oikawa held Iwaizumi in place as he covered his torso in marks.

“We - we don’t have any lube,” Iwaizumi pointed out when Oikawa pulled his pants down. 

Oikawa wordlessly pulled a thin foil packet out of his pocket. Iwaizumi stared at it with red cheeks.

“You just carry that around?”

“Yeah. Take your boxers off and spread your legs.”

Iwaizumi, in no place to complain or make orders, did exactly as told. It was a little awkward considering he was on a sink, but he made it work enough for Oikawa to be able to slip two lubed up fingers into his entrance.

“Hah, Tooru, f-faster,” Iwaizumi panted. He held Oikawa’s shoulders tightly, nails digging into the paler skin. “Please.”

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi through his eyelashes. “I should make you beg for it.” To emphasize his point, Oikawa moved his fingers at a pace Iwaizumi would describe as torturous. “ _ Beg _ .”

“Tooru, please, please move faster - ah! I want - I want you inside me! Fu - ah - fuck me with your fingers, please!”

Oikawa was always weak for Iwaizumi, and it only got worse when he begged. Within seconds, his hand was moving fast, fingers curling ever-so-slightly to tease Iwaizumi’s prostate.

Iwaizumi’s head was thrown back, jaw slack as he met Oikawa’s fingers with weak, pathetic grinds. He could’ve cum like that, solely on Oikawa’s fingers because they were just that long and that good.

“I - I’m close.”

And just like that, Oikawa pulled his fingers out. He wiped them on the nearby paper towels and dropped his pants, cock springing up onto his abdomen.

“Tell me to stop if it hurts,” Oikawa said, softness briefly bleeding into the harsh atmosphere.

Iwaizumi nodded. He was already too lost for words. 

He found his voice when Oikawa bottomed-out in one thrust. His moan was loud and long, guaranteed to catch the attention of anyone walking by the bathroom.

Oikawa set into a harsh pace, hands the only thing keeping Iwaizumi in place as he fucked the shorter male.

“God, fucking look at you,” Oikawa laughed meanly. He held Iwaizumi’s face, rubbing the collection of saliva on his face. “Am I already fucking you dumb?”

Yes, yes he was. 

Oikawa snapped his hips forward and knocked Iwaizumi down onto his elbows. His cock hit deeper, and Iwaizumi’s back arched as he moaned loudly. His face was hot with arousal and embarrassment - the entire bar could no doubt hear him moaning like a whore.

“Hajime, who do you belong to?”

Iwaizumi tried to respond, but all that came out was a weak whine and a broken moan. Oikawa fastened his pace, smirking as he continued to attack Iwaizumi’s prostate. He played with his boyfriend’s nipples to add to the overwhelming sensations.

“Hajime,  _ answer me _ .”

“Yours! I’m yours, Tooru! I love your cock, I love the way you fuck me stupid, the way you fuck me until I can’t even walk! I love you, I love you!”

With one final thrust, Iwaizumi and Oikawa came. Iwaizumi’s chest was covered in cum while Oikawa’s cum dripped out of his hole. The two men panted heavily, staring at Iwaizumi’s dirty chest.

Knock, knock, knock.

“You two are fucking disgusting,” Hanamaki’s voice was muffled through the door.

“And we’re banned from the bar,” Matsukawa added. “So thanks for that?”

Oikawa pulled out his phone, ignoring his friends so he could take a picture of Iwaizumi’s blissed-out expression and cum-covered body. 

“It was worth it.”


	8. insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi wakes up one wrong side of the bed and his day only gets worse. Thankfully, Oikawa is right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So . . . this chapter hit pretty hard. I know it’s probably super OOC, but I’ve always had the headcanon that even though Oikawa loves Iwaizumi unconditionally, Iwaizumi would still have his insecurities. I might’ve projected a bit on Iwaizumi but I feel like they’re realistic insecurities and side effects of overthinking. I also watched ALTA for the first time while writing this.
> 
> You also all deserved some soft comfort sex

The second Iwaizumi woke up, he knew this day would be shitty.

His shoulder was sore was lying on it, eyes heavy and stinging from just staying open, and even without a reflection, he knew his hair was a disaster. Iwaizumi turned onto his side with a simple flip, grabbing his phone that was silently buzzing on the side table.

Iwaizumi glared at his phone and the few notifications on his screen. He cleared them away until he could see the picture of him and Oikawa cuddling on the couch; Oikawa’s sister took the picture on Christmas.

It was barely enough to pull a small smile on Iwaizumi’s lips.

After fifteen minutes of lying around, changing positions every minute due to soreness, Iwaizumi finally stood up. He dragged himself to the bathroom, cringing at his tired face.

He turned to face the mirror completely and his mood only worsened. His hair was too spiky, his face too rough, his body too strong for his embarrassing height. Iwaizumi turned on the sink, splashing some water in his face.

Changing, Iwaizumi did his best to obey school dress codes, choosing the longest, baggiest shirt he had with the most comfortable but loose pants he had. Iwaizumi struggled with his tie as he walked down the stairs.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

**Tooru Baby:** _ Iwa-chaaaaan! You’re taking too long! I want my baby ;( _

Usually, Oikawa’s antics would make him smile, brighten his day, but not today. Iwaizumi left Oikawa on read and walked into the kitchen. He stared at the bowl of fruit along with the toast his mom left out for him.

Iwaizumi touched his stomach and cringed. Ever since their loss to Karasuno and the lack of practice, Iwaizumi wasn’t as strong as he used to be. Shaking his head and ignoring his hunger, Iwaizumi left the house.

He spotted Oikawa waiting for him down the street, talking to three of his fangirls who happened to live in the same neighborhood as them. The sight made Iwaizumi’s stomach twist.

Yes, he and Oikawa have been together for what seemed like ages. They started dating their second year of middle school, coming out their first year of high school, and have been going strong since then.

Yet, Iwaizumi couldn’t help the overwhelming sense of insecurity when he saw the girls flocked around his boyfriend, showering him with compliments and gifts that Iwaizumi was always too embarrassed to say or give because even after years of dating, he was still shy.

Iwaizumi came closer, trying to figure out what to do with his hands. Oikawa noticed him quickly and smiled brightly. He waved to the girls before jogging over to Iwaizumi, greeting him with a hug that Iwaizumi weakly returned.

Oikawa held Iwaizumi closer and harder. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm.”

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s frown. He pulled back just enough to look at Iwaizumi with an unconvinced look. He looked the shorter male up and down, gaze growing more and more concerned.

“Hajime,” he said softly, caressing Iwaizumi’s hand, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Iwaizumi lied. He walked away, using whatever strength he had over Oikawa to leave his grasp. Oikawa jogged to keep up with his strong pace. “Those girls seemed nice.”

“Uh, yeah, they are,” Oikawa hesitantly responded. “Is that what’s wrong? Hajime, you know you’re my only one, right?”

“Whatever.”

.   
.   
.

Iwaizumi threw the stack of envelopes into the garbage. He had a scowl on his face as he walked down the hallway, hands shoved in his pockets and back slouched. Despite his boiling rage, a pit of sadness in his stomach was blooming.

Against his mind, tears started to fill Iwaizumi’s eyes. He mentally chastised himself before taking a sharp right into the bathroom. He entered the first available stall, slamming it shut and banging his head against the door.

This was stupid. He was being stupid and unnecessarily insecure.

Oikawa loved him, and he knew that, but fuck if it didn’t hurt to have girls handing him love letters for his  _ boyfriend _ on a daily basis. Some people had no respect.

Iwaizumi’s cheeks were now wet with tears. He cursed sharply, wiping his face roughly, and fought back his sniffles.

There was a light knock on the stall.

“Hey, dude,” a classmate that Iwaizumi couldn’t recognize by name said, “do you want me to get Oikawa? Maybe Matsukawa? You sound like you need a hug and we’re not exactly close enough for that.”

Iwaizumi’s face was hot. He was so fucking embarrassed.

“No,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “just leave me alone.”

.   
.   
.

Iwaizumi’s day was long and full of suffering.

Lunch was stiff and awkward because Iwaizumi refused to talk to his friends, even Oikawa. He scooted away from Oikawa’s touches while looking over at the distant fan club that was staring at him intensely.

Now, Oikawa was silently walking Iwaizumi home, their pinkies intertwined as Iwaizumi stares at his shoes. Oikawa has tried making conversation a few times but gave up around the third attempt.

A little bit of guilt filled Iwaizumi, but every time he opened his mouth to say something, his voice vanished and all he could think about was how terrible he felt.

He loved Oikawa but he couldn’t help but feel it was unfair.

Oikawa was gorgeous, he was talented and great with words.

And Iwaizumi was . . . he was Iwaizumi.

He just wasn’t what Oikawa deserved.

Before he could stop, Iwaizumi sniffled.

And then he started crying.

“Hajime?” Oikawa whispered, stepping close and cupping Iwaizumi’s face to make him look up. Iwaizumi could see the heartbreak in Oikawa’s eyes when he laid eyes on the tears streaking Iwaizumi’s face. “Baby, I’m worried about you, what’s wrong?”

“I - I know it’s silly, and I know you’ll tell me I’m wrong and that I’m all you need. But . . . but . . . I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve that I’m the one you chose, out of countless pretty girls who would spend every day complimenting you and giving you gifts.” Iwaizumi leaned into Oikawa’s palm. “I’m so . . . I’m so mean and aggressive and violent. I - I would completely understand if you left me for someone else. Someone better.”

Oikawa pressed his forehead against Iwaizumi’s. “Are you finished?”

“Yes.”

Oikawa moved his hands up into Iwaizumi’s hair. “I love you so much, Hajime. I have loved you since we were too young to know what love was. I could never love anyone as much as I love you because loving you is like breathing.” Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi softly. “Jesus, Hajime, I couldn’t live without you even if my life depended on it.”

Iwaizumi felt overwhelmed. He wanted to cry more but he also wanted to laugh. Instead, he chose to wrap his arms around Oikawa’s neck, burying his face in his neck, and whispering, “Can you show me?”

“Always.”

.   
.   
.

Iwaizumi steadily stepped back into his room, hands running through Oikawa’s soft hair as the taller male kissed and softly sucked his neck, leaving faint marks that Iwaizumi would later stroke.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispered. His knees hit the bed and Oikawa grabbed his thighs, lifting Iwaizumi up before placing him comfortably on the pillows. Oikawa got on top of the shorter male, smiling softly while stroking his face

“You are so beautiful.”

Then he descended downward, all the way to his feet. Iwaizumi held his hand to his mouth and watched Oikawa lift his foot. He kissed it softly, steadily moving up his body, kissing a path all the way up to Iwaizumi’s bare chest.

“Baby, you’re all I need,” Oikawa whispered, fingers grazing Iwaizumi’s nipples, “you’re so handsome and kind. I could spend my entire life just holding you in my arms, covering your face in kisses, and telling you how much I love you.”

Iwaizumi moved to cover his face but Oikawa stopped him. He lightly pinned Iwaizumi’s wrists to the bed, not rough but just strong enough that he couldn’t slip out of his hold.

“Let me see you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi nodded softly.

Oikawa sat up, reaching for the lube set between the bed and the bedside table. He lightly pulled Iwaizumi’s boxers down, placing a kiss to the tip of Iwaizumi’s leaking cock before pulling the clothing all the way down. He dropped it onto the floor and spread Iwaizumi’s legs.

“Hm, you look so pretty, baby.” Iwaizumi sniffled at the praise, a fresh wave of tears filling his eyes. Panicked, Oikawa lunged forward and cupped Iwaizumi’s face. “Hajime, Hajime, what’s wrong? Baby?”

“I - I just - “ Iwaizumi broke off to weakly sob into his hand, “I’m just so glad you love me.”

Iwaizumi never knew Oikawa could look at him so softly. His entire face screamed adoration. “And I’ll always love you, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in softly, kissing him deeply and sighing into it. Oikawa dropped a bit, forcing Iwaizumi to tilt his head down to deepen the kiss. Oikawa pulled away just barely. “You. Are. Every. Thing.” He punctuated his words with a kiss.

The kiss continued, one of Iwaizumi’s hands dropping to hold Oikawa’s hips. Oikawa palmed for the lube, finally finding it by Iwaizumi’s thigh. He uncapped it and pulled away to put some on his fingers.

Prep always took some time. Iwaizumi was overly sensitive from his neck to his hole. Oikawa didn’t mind; he loved the way Iwaizumi would whimper and arch his back with even the smallest touches.

Oikawa spun his finger around Iwaizumi’s rim, swallowing his moans and whimpers with a kiss. Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s shoulders, finger buried in his shoulders as he whimpered, tears once again falling.

He’d never felt so loved.

Iwaizumi’s back arched when Oikawa slowly pushed a second finger, pumping his fingers in and out while carefully spreading Iwaizumi open. Iwaizumi threw his head back to moan loudly. His tears dropped into his mouth.

“Hajime, did I hurt you?” Oikawa whispered, stopping his movements.

Iwaizumi quickly shook his head. “No, no, I just . . . I love you so much.”

Oikawa groaned. “Hajime, if you keep saying these things, I’m gonna cum before I can ever get inside of you.”

Iwaizumi moaned softly. “Tooru, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

Iwaizumi nodded aggressively.

Oikawa smiled, kissing Iwaizumi deeply as he searched blindly in the drawer for a condom. He really needed to stop looking for them with his eyes closed. Iwaizumi grunted, shooing Oikawa’s hand away to grab the condom.

“So reliable,” Oikawa mumbled, pulling away to shuck off his boxers and tear the condom off in one fluid motion. After giving his cock a few strokes, Oikawa rolled the condom on and spread Iwaizumi’s legs a little wider.

Slowly, Oikawa slid into Iwaizumi, once again capturing his lips to suppress his moans. It was slow but pleasurable to both parties. Iwaizumi had his arms wrapped completely around Oikawa’s neck, restricting him from getting more than a few inches away.

“I love you,” Oikawa whispered, wiping Iwaizumi’s tears away, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Tooru,  _ move _ .” It was always a pleasure to hear Iwaizumi with a whiny tone, one that Oikawa usually used.

Oikawa instantly hiked up Oikawa’s hips, fucking into him at a steady and comfortable pace. Soft sex wasn’t exactly the couple’s forte but every once in a while, when one of them needed comfort or a way to forget a failed test or injury, they always turned to it.

“Tooru, Tooru, Tooru,” Iwaizumi moaned softly, holding Oikawa’s hair and carding his fingers through it. “I love you. You’re mine, right?”

“Only yours, forever,” Tooru instantly responded, no hesitation detected.

Iwaizumi bit his lips. He didn’t want to cry again but it was a hard task. Oikawa stroked his face, hand moving lower to softly wrap around Iwaizumi’s cock. He stroked it in tandem with his thrusts.

“It’s okay, Hajime; you don’t need to cry.”

Nodding softly, holding his eyes tight to avoid any tears from slipping out. He squirmed as a familiar heat pooled in his stomach. “I’m close, Tooru.”

“Me, too, baby. Wanna cum together?”

Iwaizumi nodded, pulling Oikawa back for a harsh kiss as his back arched and he came. Just as Oikawa asked, he came along with Iwaizumi, deepening the kiss and holding Iwaizumi’s face.

The couple panted in synch, smiling softly and tiredly at one another. Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and whispered, “I’m gonna marry you one day.”

Iwaizumi released a shuddered gasp. “You don’t have to say - “

“I mean it.” Tooru turned the two of them, pressing Iwaizumi’s face into his chest. “I’m going to buy you a ring, take you somewhere nice - Paris, maybe - and I’ll get down on one knee. I’ll marry you in white and tell you how much I love you then kiss the daylights out of you.”

After a small pause filled with Iwaizumi’s soft cries, Oikawa sighed happily. “Oikawa Hajime.”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Iwaizumi Tooru is better.”

“No, Oikawa Hajime.”

“Iwaizumi Tooru.”

“Oikawa.”

“Iwaizumi.”

They continued back and forth, voices growing softer as they dozed off in one another’s arms; Hajime’s heart full and assured.


	9. camboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Being a camboy couple certainly has its perks
> 
> | Kinks: Exhibitionism (kinda), Daddy kink, Spanking, Virgin killer sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> | Notes: Did I go from soft, angsty comfort sex to hardcore camboy sex? Yes, yes, I did

“Look at you,” Oikawa drawled, holding Iwaizumi’s hip before spanking his ass like it was a volleyball, “such a fucking whore.”

Iwaizumi mewled, face turned to the camera so they could see the tears streaming down his face and the saliva coating his white facemask. Oikawa was behind him, mounting him while fucking him at an almost tortuous fast pace. His face mask was black to contrast Iwaizumi’s and draw more attention to the currently drooling man.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi could easily tell you how they got into cam work if you asked: a mutual friend caught them having sex, was invited to watch the show, and they’ve been hooked on being watched since.

Hanamaki told them about cam work. It was to suggest a new type of porn. Poor guy didn’t know what he did, and he would never know because Iwaizumi and Oikawa made sure to never let their friends (or god forbid their families) know what they did as a side job.

The first time they streamed, everyone naturally assumed Iwaizumi was the top. Understandable, Iwaizumi was broad and buff while Oikawa’s muscle was mostly in his legs and back.

“Oh, don’t be fooled,” Oikawa said, wrapping his arm around Iwaizumi’s neck before shoving four of his fingers into Iwaizumi’s mouth, driving them as deep as they could go and pumping them in and out, “my baby is quite the slut.”

They gained popularity quickly and found themselves making a lot more money than expected. They didn’t start to make money, just to fill their desires of being watched by an audience bigger than one or two people.

While the face masks were a little uncomfortable - usually becoming damp thanks to their heavy breathing and moans - the couple saw it as essential. They didn’t want to risk their videos getting leaked and someone recognizing them. They both promised that the second they graduated university, they would delete any and all streams.

Thankfully, the website they used was reliable and forcefully disconnected any programs that could record their sessions. It was comforting.

“Pl - please,” Iwaizumi cried, “let me cum! Let me cum!” He begged, thrusting his hips into nothing. The cock-ring was squeezing him tight, preventing anything but precum from dribbling out of Iwaizumi’s neglected cock. “Daddy, I wanna cum!”

Oikawa responded with a low growl and a loud crack to Iwaizumi’s ass. “You wanna cum? You wanna cum, you dirty slut?” Iwaizumi whined, holding the edge of the bed and staring at the camera with a fucked-out expression. “Let’s see what everyone else thinks, uh?”

Oikawa leaned over Iwaizumi’s back to read the comments. While some were asking for Oikawa to keep edging his poor boyfriend, the majority was begging for him to let Iwaizumi cum. Oikawa hummed.

“Our lovelies have spoken, be thankful, whore.”

Grabbing Iwaizumi’s hair, he snapped his head up to stare directly into the camera, eyes crossed with waves of tears. Oikawa shook Iwaizumi's head and tsked.

“Go on, or do you want me to leave you here? All alone and rutting against the mattress because you couldn’t do one simple thing for Daddy?”

Iwaizumi panted heavily. “Th - thank you,” he gasped.

Oikawa hummed. “That’s my good whore.”

He leaned away, returning to his original position. He kept thrusting, watching with a greedy expression as Iwaizumi moved along the bed like a ragdoll. He lifted the shorter male’s hips and slipped the cock-ring off.

Within three thrusts, Iwaizumi covered the mattress and his stomach in cum. Oikawa followed soon after. He filled Iwaizumi with his cum, humming when he pulled out and it was leaking all over.

“Turn around, show our lovelies how full you are.”

Iwaizumi whined and stayed in place. Oikawa growled. Iwaizumi damn near screamed when Oikawa slapped him harder than he ever did before. His ass was burning, surely a dark red in the shape of a handprint.

“Is now really the time to disobey me, slut? You should be grateful I even let you cum in the first place.”

Sniffling slightly, Iwaizumi sluggishly turned his ass to the camera. The second he was facing away, the sound of tips and comments filled the room. Oikawa rubbed Iwaizumi’s face and lifted him up by the chin.

“Did so well, baby.”

Iwaizumi mumbled a weak, “Thank you, Daddy,” before he buried his face into the mattress, ass still raised for the audience’s viewing pleasure.

Oikawa stood up, walking towards the camera and taking it off the tripod. “Always a pleasure, lovelies ~ See you next week!”

Then he turned the camera off and the masks came off. Oikawa crawled over Iwaizumi, kissing his body from just above his red ass to his nape. “You did amazing, Hajime, so fucking hot.”

Iwaizumi groaned.

“Baby, look at me, I gotta take the mask off.”

Instantly, Iwaizumi turned his head and let Oikawa remove the mask. His chin was covered in dried up saliva and tears. Oikawa hummed, stroking underneath Iwaizumi’s face. Then he slapped his ass one more time.

“C’mon, let’s clean up.”

.   
.   
.

“This is tight.”

“That’s the point, baby.”

Iwaizumi shifted on the bed. He was sitting on his knees, a light purple virgin killer sweater hugging his body like a second skin. He was angled so you could see his back and the end of the vibrator Oikawa put in him. He hadn’t turned it on yet, leaving Iwaizumi to try and drive it deeper to get pleasure before Oikawa even started the session.

The second the red dot started blinking, Oikawa slipped onto the bed, taking Iwaizumi’s thigh and forcing himself between them, stroking the tan man’s thighs. Instantly, the viewer number skyrocketed.

“Hey, lovelies,” Oikawa greeted, voice calm but sultry, “look at my baby, all dressed up and already full for us.” He used his strength to pull Iwaizumi completely on his lap, back facing the camera so the viewers could see the black vibrator inside him.

Oikawa pulled the remote from his pocket. “100 tokens to start slow, 500 to go midway, 1,000 to go all the way.”

Within seconds, they reached 1,000 tokens and a bit more. Iwaizumi whined, looking at the screen from over his shoulder. Oikawa hummed, using one finger to turn the vibrator to its max setting. Iwaizumi whined, back arching and hips instantly moving to grind against Oikawa.

Dropping the remote, Oikawa spread Iwaizumi’s ass and ran his fingers around his clenching hold. The chat was going wild for the teasing actions, for Iwaizumi’s girlish moans and whimpers, for the way he was already so needy for more.

“Daddy,” Iwaizumi cried, hips gyrating against Oikawa’s, “Daddy, more. I - I wanna suck your cock.”

Oikawa looked at the camera, eyebrows raised in a silent question.

The positive reactions were overwhelming.

“Go on, honey, suck Daddy off.”

Instantly, Iwaizumi descended down onto the floor, legs spread in a V formation to squeeze around the vibrator. Oikawa scooted to the end of the bed and angled the camera down to show Iwaizumi’s face and Oikawa’s thighs.

Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi’s hair before pulling down his boxers. His cock sprung free and slapped Iwaizumi in the face. He moaned at the contact. Carefully, he lifted his mask so his lips and chin could be seen.

Oikawa helped him cover enough of his face to still be unrecognizable before leaning back on his hands to watch the show. Iwaizumi held Oikawa at the base and licked his lips.

Now, Oikawa’s cock wasn’t thick. Compared to Iwaizumi, it was nothing to be impressed with, but his length? A perfect, intimidating 12 inches that Iwaizumi drooled for. Iwaizumi looked up at the camera as he licked up Oikawa’s shaft, hand massaging his balls.

Oikawa groaned. “That’s it, baby, take Daddy’s cock.”

Iwaizumi sucked on the tip, swallowing the pools of precum that gathered on his tongue. Oikawa bucked his hips slightly to give Iwaizumi a signal to take more of him. Iwaizumi responded by bobbing his head, moving lower and lower on Oikawa’s cock.

Finally, when Iwaizumi took Oikawa down and passed the back of his throat, his face was pressed into Oikawa’s perfectly trimmed pubes. Oikawa moaned loudly, hips bucking into Iwaizumi’s wet mouth.

Drool and precum rolled from the sides of his mouth, dripping on his thighs. Neither of them was paying attention to the screen. The sound of comments, tips, and rising viewer numbers white noise to their session.

“Ha - Ha,” Oikawa held back from using Iwaizumi’s name, able to pass it off as pants, “Oh, baby, look at you. You’re taking me down like the perfect slut you are. God, you’re so fucking thirsty of me.”

Iwaizumi moaned loudly. From the mixture of the vibrator and Oikawa’s words, Iwaizumi was a lot closer than he would want to admit. Pulling out with a loud and wet pop, Iwaizumi hesitantly said, “Daddy, ‘m close.”

Quickly, Oikawa laughed meanly, slapping Iwaizumi in the face with his dick. “Already? Just from me talking and having a vibrator shoved up that hole? Fucking pathetic, so slutty.”

Iwaizumi whimpered. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

“Over my knees, slut.”

While Oikawa changed the camera angle, Iwaizumi scampered over Oikawa’s knees, pulling his mask down properly before the camera could focus in. Oikawa pulled the vibrator out at a teasingly slow pace.

He pumped it in and out for a few seconds before pulling it out completely. He teased Iwaizumi’s rim. He turned the black toy off and tossed it to the side. “How many spanks are we thinking, lovelies?”

_ Ten! _

_ Fifteen! _

_ So cruel! Five! _

_ Ten! _

_ Ten! _

_ Definitely ten! _

“Ten it is.” Oikawa rubbed Iwaizumi’s ass, fingers dipping just slightly into his slicked up hole. “Make sure to count, baby.”

_ Smack! _

“One!”

_ Smack! Smack! _

“Tw - two! Three!

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

“Four! Five! Fi - Six!”

“Oh, no,” Oikawa said with faux concern, “looks like we have to start again, baby.”

Iwaizumi whined, “No, Daddy, I’m sorry!”

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

“One! Two! Three!” He was so hard, cock rubbing against Oikawa’s thigh with every hard slap. He could cum like this; like a fucking slut.

_ Smack! Smack! Smack! _

“Four! Five! Si - Six!”

“So close, baby.”

_ Smack! _

“Seven!”

A warm, liquid feeling filled Iwaizumi’s belly and he was moaning loudly, thankful for the noise-canceling padding that kept their neighbors completely oblivious.

_ Smack! Smack! _

“Eight! Nine!”

_ SMACK! _

The last slap was hard, loud, and the tipping point. Iwaizumi arched like a bow, screaming as he came all over Oikawa’s lap, cum splattering onto his sweater and dripping down onto the floor.

Oikawa cackled. “Oh, baby, did you just cum? Just from getting your ass spanked? What a fucking dirty, pathetic, sloppy whore.” All of Oikawa’s degrading words were punctuated with a slap harsher than the last.

“How am I going to punish you?” As Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi’s throbbing ass, he looked at the camera. “1,000 and I’ll fuck his throat raw, 5,000 and I’ll bend him like a straw, 10,000 and I’ll leave him here, vibrator shoved in him and make him cum till he’s dry.”

Though 10,000 was a lot to ask for, it was met within minutes.

Oikawa was amazed by the audience’s desperation to see Iwaizumi in such a vulnerable position. If he wasn’t wearing a mask, everyone would be able to see his teasing and condescending smirk.

Iwaizumi had his eyes closed, letting Oikawa move him around until he was bent over the bed, legs spread as wide as they could and his sweater riding up his ass. Oikawa briefly admired the handprints on Iwaizumi’s ass before reaching for the vibrator.

He slipped it into Iwaizumi with ease, ignoring his loud whine and grabbing the remote. He didn’t ease up or wait. Oikawa turned the vibrator to the max, set it down on the floor, and positioned himself at Iwaizumi’s side, stroking his cock

Iwaizumi was screaming in pleasure, tears covering his face as his eyes rolled back and crossed. He was rutting against the edge of the mattress, barely getting any friction due to the angle.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I’sh sho good! I - I’m your slut! I’m your dirty slut!”

Oikawa groaned loudly, stroking his cock quickly before squeezing the base to keep from cumming. Iwaizumi continued to ramble, words slurring together as he drooled and cried and clenched around the toy.

He was cumming in quick succession, the countless orgasms painful but so pleasurable. His knees were limp, the only thing keeping him from sliding off the bed being how high he was on the bed.

“Daddyyy! So good! So good!” He was crying his eyes out, mask slipping down from how wet his face was. He’d cum so many times, floor covered in his cum. Oikawa was doing a damn good job of restricting his orgasms, doing his best to keep his dom personality.

“Ahhhhh!”

Iwaizumi came, but nothing came out. He was shaking violently, still cumming but once again, nothing coming out. Oikawa came hard at the realization. Iwaizumi sobbed softly into the sheets, holding them in a death grip as he shook.

Oikawa briefly kissed Iwaizumi’s neck before picking up the camera. “That’s it for a while, lovelies, I think my good slut deserves a break.”

He didn’t wait for the arguments or whines. Oikawa turned the camera off, carefully placing it on the bed before taking the vibrator out as carefully as he could. Iwaizumi whined at the pull on his rim.

“Are you okay, baby? I didn’t go too far?”

“Nu-uh,” Iwaizumi mumbled, “it was so good, Tooru.”

Oikawa hummed, glad that he didn’t hurt his baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa: Do these guys look familiar to you?  
> Hanamaki: Babe, go to sleep


	10. brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s rare to see Iwaizumi like this; completely ignoring everything Oikawa says, teasing him at the most inappropriate times, just generally being a brat
> 
> or: Iwaizumi acts like a little shit to get his dick wet 
> 
> Listen, there are too many kinks in this chapter for me to put, so I’ll just list the new ones: Slight feminization (frequent use of ‘Baby girl’ and ‘Princess’, plus Iwaizumi wearing a skirt), spitting (I know I’ve done this before, but it’s a lot more frequent than the last time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see so many Brattykawa fics, I want Brattyzumi
> 
> this was 12 pages long on Google Docs

“Iwa-chan, can you help me with the net.”

“No,” Iwaizumi’s response is swift with no hesitation.

Kindaichi and Kunimi stare, shocked. What shocks them, even more, is Oikawa’s reaction; no whining, no squawking, just a simple stare with raised eyebrows and an impatient glaze.

“Seriously?” Oikawa’s tone was low. “Seriously?” He repeated with a challenging tone.

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa. “Do it yourself.” Then he walked away, leaving two shocked first years and an annoyed captain.

.   
.   
.

Yahaba and Watari shared amused and knowing looks. Kyoutani is between them, mouth hanging slightly in shock with his eyes focused on Iwaizumi and Oikawa. The couple is on the other side of the net, Iwaizumi standing just barely on his toes while whispering something in Oikawa’s ear; the setter’s eye is twitching, neck and ears pink, but Iwaizumi is smirking, lips brushing the shell of Oikawa’s ear.

“What - what is he doing?” Kyoutani asked, voice softer than usual. “He knows we’re right here, right?”

Yahaba snorted. “Oh, yeah, he  _ knows _ .”

Iwaizumi’s smirk grew, arms wrapping around Oikawa so he could rest his hands on Oikawa’s pecs, drawing teasing circles. Oikawa pushes his tongue into his cheek and glares at Iwaizumi over his shoulder. Kyoutani chokes as he watches the upperclassman he respected for being serious and stoic, pinch Oikawa’s nipples, all while Yahaba and Watari nudge each other behind him.

.   
.   
.

“Iwa-chan, eat.”

“No.”

“Iwaizumi.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“ _ Hajime _ .”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki ate their food, completely unphased with the strange behavior; Iwaizumi had his face propped on his hand, staring up at Oikawa with a smile and half-lidded eyes, all while Oikawa was glaring intensely.

“Maybe you should eat, he bought you the food,” Matsukawa unhelpfully added. He felt Hanamaki grip his thigh and glanced at his boyfriend, whose lips were stitched up in a smirk. Matsukawa reflected before continuing, “you’re kinda being a brat.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both reacted to the word. Iwaizumi sent the couple in front of them a wink, and Oikawa shoved his chopsticks into his food. He stared at Iwaizumi, clearly annoyed with his behavior.

“Eat.”

His tone was cold, low, and the other third years genuinely flinched. Iwaizumi, on the other hand, tilted his head back. Shamelessly, he purred, “Make me~”

Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose. “Maybe I will.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

And then they turned to sit properly, Iwaizumi smirking and Oikawa frowning. Their amusement full-filled, Matsukawa and Hanamaki relished the silence and ate their food. They knew what was gonna happen to their vice-captain the second the two got home.

.   
.   
.

The door slammed behind Oikawa. He grabbed Iwaizumi by the chin, forcing his head all the way back so their height difference was horribly noticeable. Oikawa held the sides of his mouth, trying to push them open with his fingers.

“Open, you brat.”

Iwaizumi somehow managed to shake his head, “Mhm.”

“Open. Your. Mouth.”

No longer being able to keep this facade, Iwaizumi opened his mouth wide. Oikawa smirked. “That’s my baby girl,” he said teasingly before spitting into Iwaizumi’s mouth. “Don’t swallow.”

Iwaizumi obeyed, keeping his mouth open and tongue extended so Oikawa could see. Humming in approval, Oikawa pressed his thumb against Iwaizumi’s tongue, collecting his saliva on his thumb, then spread it all over Iwaizumi’s lips, leaving them shiny.

Whimpering at the action, Iwaizumi tried to lean into Oikawa but was quickly pushed harshly onto the bed. Bouncing on the mattress, Iwaizumi leaned back to watch Oikawa walk towards the closet.

Oikawa pulled out folded clothes, setting them on the wardrobe next to the bathroom. He leaned against the wall with an expectant look. Iwaizumi understood it instantly and ran into the bathroom, but not before snatching the clothes.

-

Oikawa was sitting on the end of the bed, shirt and pants removed to leave him in his tight, black briefs, the front darker from the precum collecting at his tip. The door opened and Oikawa laughed breathlessly.

“Look at you, Princess, so pretty.”

The baby blue skirt barely reached Iwaizumi’s mid-thigh, springing back into place whenever the shorter male tried pulling it down, and the large pink hoodie exposed Iwaizumi’s tan shoulders, the sleeves covering his hands.

“Daddy, this is embarrassing,” Iwaizumi whined, slowly walking to stand in front of Oikawa with a pout. 

Oikawa simply hummed, hand moving underneath the skirt to squeeze Iwaizumi’s bare ass because, in Oikawa’s words,  _ “Underwear ruins the aesthetic!” _

Iwaizumi covered his mouth with the long sleeves, whimpering at the way Oikawa pinched and pulled at his skin, his fingertips ghosting over his hard cock. Finally, after leaving a myriad of tiny dark purple marks, Oikawa gripped Iwaizumi’s erection. He moved his hand at a steady pace, using his other hand to pull Iwaizumi into his lap, using the raven’s new height to suck and bite his neck.

Back arching, Iwaizumi panted like a dog. “Daddy,” he whined, hips bucking, but Oikawa pulled his hand away so he was thrusting into nothing, “Daddy, please.” Iwaizumi’s tone was akin to something Oikawa used when Iwaizumi didn’t give him what he wanted: whiny, would be annoying to anyone but each other, and all around, the sound of a little bitch.

“Do you really think you deserve more than I’m giving you, Baby girl? After the way you acted today?” Oikawa laughed, effortlessly picking Iwaizumi up and throwing him onto the pillows; there was a large abundance of them, all comfortable and squishy to the touch because Oikawa, despite his dominant personality, didn’t want to hurt Iwaizumi. 

Oikawa held Iwaizumi’s chin tightly between his fingers. He scowled and held eye contact with his boyfriend. “You’ll settle for what I give you, it’s the least you can do after today, you  _ brat _ .”

The way he spat the word made Iwaizumi moan softly and unwillingly try to find friction. Oikawa used his other hand to push Iwaizumi down by the stomach, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get the message of, “If you move, I won’t fuck you,” across.

Pouting once again, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck and pulled him close. “Will you kiss me, Daddy?”

Cold expression dropping, Oikawa nuzzled Iwaizumi’s nose. “Of course, Princess.” Iwaizumi made a delighted hum before meeting Oikawa’s lips in a needy kiss. Oikawa moved the hand on Iwaizumi’s stomach up to his clothed nipples, which were poking subtly through the thick material of the hoodie.

Iwaizumi pulled away with a pop, thin lines of drool dripping from his mouth. Oikawa wiped it away, wiping it over Iwaizumi’s lips as he did before. His lips were shiny, plump, and red from the biting.

Oikawa dropped his head, holding the sides of Iwaizumi’s neck so he could focus on the middle of his neck (aka: the most sensitive part).

“Mm, Daddy~” Iwaizumi moaned. He moved his hands down to the band of Oikawa’s pants, dragging his nails up to his shoulders. Oikawa hissed against Iwaizumi’s neck when he felt the scratches settle in.

“You know that hurts, Baby girl,” Oikawa mumbled, leaving one last hickey on the base of Iwaizumi's neck before moving all the down to his thighs, “and you know how the team stares in the locker room. I don’t think they’ve wrapped their minds around the fact that the ace of Seijoh is such a bratty bottom.”

Iwaizumi nibbled his bottom lip. He didn’t want to say it.

Fortunately - or unfortunately considering what perspective you have - Oikawa got the unspoken message quickly. He smiled wide and devious, licking his unnaturally sharp canines. 

“Is that what you want? You want everyone’s eyes on us as they try to understand that I’m in charge? You love the attention that much, Princess? How much of an attention whore can you be?”

Iwaizumi covered his mouth and whined. He moved his hips down in an attempt to get closer to Oikawa but was instantly stopped by a hard slap to his thigh. Iwaizumi yelped, jerking back but arching his back and moaning lightly.

“Princess, hold up your skirt.”

“Can’t you do it yourself?” If Iwaizumi had it in a different tone, the question would be completely in character for him. He was staring at Oikawa with the smallest, but still noticeable, pout.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Maybe I should get rid of those pillows; they’re affecting you.”

Iwaizumi snuggled into the pillows in response. The couple stared at each other for a few seconds until Iwaizumi realized he wasn’t winning this argument. He grabbed the end of the skirt, holding it up to show Oikawa his red and leaking cock, along with his hole that was clenching around a vibrator.

Oikawa made a surprised hum. He pushed against the vibe, listening to Iwaizumi’s shaky moan. “So this is why you were desperate, you stuffed yourself full before I could even get my hands on you.”

When Iwaizumi opened his mouth to moan, Oikawa seized the opportunity to once again spit in his mouth. Iwaizumi whimpered but swallowed obediently. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” he said, clearly not sorry.

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“What’re you gonna do about it?”

Oikawa swung Iwaizumi’s legs over his shoulders, lifting himself so Iwaizumi was practically hanging off of him, shoulders and head on the bed, his skirt completely down and hoodie riding up.

Iwaizumi made a surprised noise that swiftly turned into a moan when Oikawa wrapped his lips around his tip. Oikawa sucked, running his tongue around the tip and swallowing every few minutes to swallow Iwaizumi’s precum.

The shorter one had a hand over his mouth to cover his loud and high-pitched moans because even though he knew Oikawa loved hearing him, Iwaizumi wasn’t yet willing to give Oikawa everything he wanted.

Oikawa, noticing this, pulled off Iwaizumi’s cock. “Princess, if you don’t start listening, I’ll leave you right here to satisfy yourself. Is that what you want?”

“M’no.”

“Then drop your fucking hands, and let me hear you.”

Iwaizumi sent down his hands, choosing to busy them by gripping the sheets. Oikawa hummed approvingly as he licked from Iwaizumi’s base to his tip. He barely touched the slit with his tongue before pulling away to kitten lick the shaft.

Whining, Iwaizumi pouted. “Don’t tease.”

“Such a hypocrite, Princess,” Oikawa said calmly. He held eye contact with Iwaizumi as he took the shorter’s cock into his mouth. He only broke their gaze when the cock in his mouth touched the back of his throat, and Oikawa had to close his eyes to keep from gagging.

Iwaizumi had always been the better one at oral, but Oikawa would be damned if he couldn’t give his boyfriend at least a half-decent blowjob. Even if he was being a fucking brat.

“Ah - ah, Daddy, it - it feels good~” Iwaizumi moaned, back arching from the overwhelming pleasure from Oikawa’s mouth and the vibrator that was still stirring up Iwaizumi’s insides. His hips were moving to meet Oikawa’s mouth, slick sounds accompanying the symphony of Iwaizumi’s moans and the quiet vibrations. “To - Tooru, I - I’m gonna cu - “

Then everything stopped.

Iwaizumi was flat on his back, head slightly hanging off the bed, vibrator buzzing on the floor as it rolled around uselessly, and Oikawa was straddling Iwaizumi’s knees, far, far away from his weeping cock.

“Wha - what?” Iwaizumi blinked weakly, shivering from the sudden strip of pleasure. “N - no, Daddy, I was - I was so close!”

“And?”

Iwaizumi somehow managed to sit up on his weak knees. He moved closer to Oikawa, pushing the taller male flush against the wall, and ran his fingers down the setter’s shoulders to his still clothed hips. Even if Oikawa had been doing a good job of holding back, he was still painfully hard, dick straining against his stained briefs.

Looking up at Oikawa through his eyelashes, Iwaizumi moved down so he was staring at Oikawa’s erection. “If I make Daddy feel good, can I cum?”

Carding his hands through Iwaizumi’s hair, Oikawa laughed. “So now that you can’t cum- that’s when you wanna start listening to me?”

Iwaizumi stayed quiet. He could recognize a trap when it was presented to him.

“Open your mouth, Baby girl, I’m gonna fuck your mouth.”

They could do this all night; Iwaizumi could continue to ignore Oikawa’s orders and keep getting teased and taunted all while Oikawa’s patience withered into nothing. They’d done it before - hold it out for hours until both of them were too pent up and edged to even care about who the “loser” was.

But they were both so hard. Iwaizumi’s thighs were already shaking with the need for release, and even if he was pulling it off well, Oikawa was in legitimate pain from his cock being restrained by his underwear for so long.

So, Iwaizumi relaxed his jaw, let his tongue fall out, and looked up at Oikawa with an expectant look. Oikawa sighed happily.

“Thank you, Princess.”

Oikawa pulled his briefs far enough so his cock - angry red and straining and wet - could spring free, the tip briefly running along Iwaizumi’s limp tongue. Oikawa whimpered softly at the quick contact.

Oikawa grabbed his cock by the base and set the tip onto Iwaizumi’s tongue. Iwaizumi adjusted on his knees while Oikawa held his chin tightly in place. Then he snapped his hips forward, driving his cock straight down Iwaizumi’s throat.

The shorter moaned loud around the length, eyes rolling back as Oikawa picked up a harsh pace. The brunette's head was thrown back, mouth open as he groaned loudly. One of his hands moved into Iwaizumi’s hair and pulled him forward, pressing his face into his pelvis.

“Holy shit, Princess, you’re so fucking hot, so wet around me, fuck. Holy fuck, you’re amazing, the best, so fucking good,” Oikawa rambled, thrusts getting sloppier but staying just as harsh. Iwaizumi’s nails dug into the sheets. 

He wanted to touch himself so fucking badly.

“Finger yourself, Baby,” Oikawa groaned as if reading Iwaizumi’s mind, “fucking hell, I wanna watch you fuck yourself, Princess.”

Instantly, Iwaizumi slid two fingers into himself with much resistance. Iwaziumi moaned, moving back and forth on his fingers to meet all of Oikawa’s brutal thrusts.

“Now you’re behaving,” Oikawa groaned, dropping his head to see Iwaizumi’s puffy, shiny red lips wrapped around his cock. “Gave me such a fucking hard time today, Princess, such a fucking brat. Are you gonna act like that tomorrow, or are you gonna be a good baby for Daddy?”

Iwaizumi whined when Oikawa pushed his head away. His throat was throbbing from the abuse, but he shamelessly moaned, “I’ll be good, Daddy, I promise.”

Oikawa groaned, grabbing his cock and stroking himself at the same pace Iwaizumi was fingering himself. Oikawa’s hips moved so he was now fucking his fist, eyes held on Iwaizumi’s face; eyes rolled back to stare up at Oikawa, mouth open and spit rolling down his face.

“Fu - fuck!”

Oikawa groaned loudly, holding Iwaizumi by the hair to keep his face still as Oikawa covered his face in cum. Iwaizumi kept his mouth open, swallowing whatever landed in his mouth when he was sure Oikawa was spent.

Sluggishly, Oikawa moved his arm over Iwaizumi, sliding his middle finger to join Iwaizumi’s two. The reaction was instantaneous and Iwaizumi moaned silently as he came all over his skirt and bedsheets.

As Iwaizumi fell forward onto the bed, Oikawa stood up to start a shower.

.   
.   
.

“Shittykawa, will you quit flirting and practice?!”

“Iwa-chan, so mean!”

Matsukawa blinked. “Ah, they’re back.”

“That they are,” Hanamaki said blandly.

“They’re so obvious,” Yahaba sighed, shaking his head with Watari like a disappointed parent. “Disgusting.”

Kyoutani watched Iwaizumi carefully. The shorter of the couple was dragging Oikawa away from his fangirls, face contorted in anger as he scolded his boyfriend. 

Kindaichi and Kunimi exchanged confused looks.

“I’m still confused.”

Matsukawa slapped his underclassmen’s backs. “We’ll tell you when you’re older.”


	11. “i’m gonna make you scream so the entire neighborhood knows who you belong to”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is getting annoyed with their across-the-street neighbor who has taken a particular interest in his fiance. Unfortunately for her, Oikawa is possessive, and never hesitant to show people who Iwaizumi belongs to (OR: Oikawa fucks Iwaizumi on the balcony for their neighbor to see)
> 
> BiJust4You, here you go. Also, I know he’s an athlete in canon, but the idea of Oikawa just hanging around, cigarette hanging loose from his lips - ah, it’s beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she's not long, but she's here

“I ran into our neighbor again,” Iwaizumi mentioned offhandedly, walking out onto the balcony to bring Oikawa a drink. He scrunched his nose up at the smell of smoke and waved his hand. “Tooru, what have we talked about with smoking?”

Oikawa made his wrist limp so the cigarette hung loosely over the railing. He stared at Iwaizumi for a couple of seconds before blowing the smoke into his fiance’s face. He was promptly hit on top of the head.

“Just because you don’t have to worry about it running your performance doesn’t mean you should do it!” Iwaizumi snapped at the recently retired athlete. “Do you want your lungs to collapse before we can get married?!”

“That won’t happen,” Oikawa responded. He’d only recently started smoking so it hadn’t taken much effect, but Iwaizumi - being the well-educated medic he was - spent a good time of his day telling Oikawa about all the dangers of smoking. 

_“You know it turns you on,” Oikawa teased one night. They’d just finished a hard round of sex, Iwaizumi tucked under the pillow while Oikawa sat close to the window, hand turned out the window to keep the smoke out._

_Iwaizumi grumbled something. Not confirmation, but certainly not the opposite_

Burning the cigarette out, Oikawa dropped it into the ashtray. “What were you saying about our neighbor?”

“We ran into each other at the convenience store,” Iwaizumi said, pulling up a chair for him and Oikawa to sit in, shoulders and thighs pressed close together as Oikawa rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s head. “She gave me some mochi.”

Annoyed, Oikawa hummed.

He didn’t like their across-the-street neighbor much. She was nice, yes, and always willing to help Oikawa out when he carried too many groceries or was having trouble with his knee, but the brunette couldn’t ignore the way she shamelessly eyed his fiance.

She looked at him with something more than adoration and tenderness - _lust_. And it never failed to make Oikawa angry.

“What flavor?”

“Green tea.”

“You like that one.”

“I do.”

“Only green tea? No strawberry flavor?” Oikawa’s favorite flavor.

Iwaizumi lifted his hand to play with Oikawa’s hair. “No, just green tea.”

Once again, Oikawa hummed, annoyed. He knew their neighbor knew both their favorite mochi flavors - something randomly said when the couple saw her at the restaurant they frequented.

“She’s kinda handsy,” Oikawa finally broke the ice. “Don’t you think?”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I guess? I’ve noticed that she likes grabbing my arm, but I don’t mind.”

 _‘You should,’_ Oikawa bitterly thought.

As Iwaizumi started talking about his day, Oikawa looked across the street. He wasn’t too surprised to see her looking at them, eyes screwed in envy. Oikawa smirked to himself. He cut Iwaizumi’s sentence off by kissing him harshly, knocking the two back, and using Iwaizumi’s gasp to shove his tongue between his fiance’s lips.

“Mmm!” Iwaizumi groaned, cupping Oikawa’s face and holding his lower back. “Tooru,” he panted when the taller pulled away, his lips shiny and red, even from a kiss. “What was that for?”

“Just felt like it,” Oikawa sighed. He kissed Iwaizumi’s cheek before looking back at the balcony across the street. No sign of their lovely neighbor. “Wanna go inside? Eat some of that mochi?”

Iwaizumi frowned. “You hate green tea flavor.”

“I’ll stomach it; free food always tastes better.”

.  
.   
.

That night, Oikawa stepped out of the bedroom onto the balcony. He ruffled Iwaizumi’s hair before grabbing his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Oikawa sighed when his bare skin met the chilly night air. His chest and abs were littered in hickeys and bites, all from Iwaizumi, who was currently scrolling through his phone to work out details with his team.

“You can only have one!” Iwaizumi called when he heard Oikawa flick his lighter. “One!” He yelled again after ten seconds of lack of confirmation from Oikawa.

“Loud and clear, baby,” Oikawa tiredly responded.

He scratched his calf with his foot, leaning against the railing. He hissed slightly, his back still warm and stinging from the scratches Iwaizumi had left. Oikawa basked in the faint sound of cars driving by, groups of friends or couples walking down below, and the wind.

Oikawa opened his eyes. He looked slightly down to see their neighbor, once again. She was sitting on a small bench, wearing nothing but black lingerie and a thin robe. Oikawa noticed how she glanced every couple of seconds up at him.

He squeezed the cigarette when he realized she was looking for Iwaizumi.

“Hajime,” Oikawa called, “come out here.”

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, confused for a second, but ultimately stood up from the bed, pulling on some sweatpants before joining him out onto the balcony. “What’s up?”

Oikawa responded by shoving his cigarette into the ashtray then pushing Iwaizumi against the wall, holding him by the jaw, and kissing him exactly the same way he did that afternoon.

Iwaizumi hummed, instantly grabbing Oikawa by the hips and pressing him flush against him. Oikawa groaned in approval as he dropped his free hand into Iwaizumi’s pants. He wrapped his long fingers around Iwaizumi’s semi-hard cock.

“Ah, Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasped, dropping his head down into Oikawa’s neck. “Someone - someone will see.”

“That’s the point, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi made a confused sound, but he wasn’t stopping Oikawa, so the brunette quickened his pace. He closed his eyes to bask in the wet squelching from Iwaizumi’s dripping cock, and the light moans and gasps the shorter was making.

Once he opened his eyes, Oikawa looked across. Their neighbor was staring, jaw slightly dropped and eyes wide. It was a ridiculous reaction - Oikawa and Iwaizumi didn’t try to hide their engagement; bragged about it, actually.

It encouraged Oikawa. He pulled his hand out of Iwaizumi’s pants. He turned the shorter around and pressed him against the railing. Iwaizumi gasped when Oikawa rubbed his hard-on against the cleft of his ass.

“T - Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasped, “what - what’re you doing?”

Oikawa leaned in. His voice was husky, lips brushing against Iwaizumi’s ear, and said, “I’m gonna make you scream so the entire neighborhood knows who you belong to.” Iwaizumi shuttered, back arching and knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the railing. “Does that sound good, baby?”

“Mhm!” Iwaizumi nodded his head quickly, pushing his hips back.

“Lemma grab the lube, don’t move.”

Before leaving, Oikawa smacked Iwaizumi’s ass, earning a loud and long moan in return. It took a short thirty seconds to grab the lube, and an extra ten to kick off his boxers and join Iwaizumi onto the balcony.

Oikawa set the lube down on the ground so he could strip Iwaizumi of his pants, his cock instantly shooting up to stand proud; hard and leaking. Oikawa pressed his front against Iwaizumi’s back, long fingers wrapping around Iwaizumi’s cock to stroke him slowly.

As Iwaizumi moaned, hips moving back to grind his hole against Oikawa’s length, Oikawa looked up to stare their neighbor right in the eye. Her jaw was officially on the ground, hands holding her chest like an old woman getting her pearls stolen, and her eyes were focused on Iwaizumi’s cock.

Smirking, Oikawa nipped at Iwaizumi’s ear. “You know, Hajime, you’d expect someone of your . . . physique, let’s say, would have a more impressive dick.” Iwaizumi let out a frustrated grunt, raising one of his hands to weakly smack at Oikawa. The last thing he needed right now was his fiance making fun of the length of his cock; while jerking him off on their very public balcony, might I add. “Good thing you have me and aren’t out there disappointing men and women alike.”

“If you don’t shut the fuck up and get inside me, I’ll lock you out.”

“Since when couldn’t you handle some teasing?”

“Since you had me bend over the railing of our balcony for the public eye to see. Now cut the shit and fuck me.”

Sighing lovingly, Oikawa released Iwaizumi’s cock so he could pick the lube up, squirting it onto his hand then spreading it over his own long and curved cock. Dropping the bottle carelessly, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hips and sank into him with half-hard thrusts.

“Ah, shit, Tooru!” Iwaizumi called, throwing his head back against Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa sucked his neck, leaving a mark that was sure to stay for a while, and would be hard to cover up. “F-faster, fuck me faster.”

Always one happy to oblige, Oikawa picked up the pace of his thrusts, pulling Iwaizumi back to meet him. The sound of Oikawa’s hips slapping against Iwaizumi’s ass was almost as loud as Iwaizumi’s moans. Oikawa was groaning loudly, but not nearly as loud as Iwaizumi, who had lost any remaining shame so he could beg Tooru to go faster, harder, deeper.

“Who do you belong to?” Oikawa asked, covering Hajime’s eyes and tilting his head all the way back. Oikawa caught his neighbor’s eyes once again, and this time she was rubbing her thighs together, watching them with slight shame, but mostly fascination. “Hajime, who do you belong to?”

“You! You, Tooru! I - I’ll always belong to you!” Iwaizumi cried, throat going sore from all the screaming and moaning he’d been doing. “F-fuck me so good, so deep! Your cock is so long, so good!” Iwaizumi babbled, hips barely keeping up with Oikawa’s pace.

“That’s right, baby, all mine, no one else!” Oikawa made sure to emphasize that statement. “So tight around me, Hajime, god, I’m gonna cum. Can I cum inside? Paint your insides with my cum?”

“Yes! Yes! Cum inside me! Please, Tooru!”

Oikawa threw his head back, groan echoing as he came inside his fiance. Iwaizumi moaned, knees buckling before giving out completely as he came. _Hard_.

The couple breathed heavily as they stumbled back inside. Iwaizumi fell onto the bed, panting into the pillow as Oikawa picked up the lube, his lighter, and the box of cigarettes.

As he stood up, Oikawa once again looked at the neighbor. He smirked - cocky and confident - and flipped her off.


	12. the nerd tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delinquent Iwaizumi gets busy with Nerd Oikawa, and is pleasantly surprised when he takes the reins

Iwaizumi chuckled at the shatter of glass, stepping back to make sure none of the shards cut him. Kyoutani stared at the busted car with a disinterested gaze, the cigarette between his lips dripping ash. Matsukawa was at the end of the alleyway on the look-out.

“Hey, ‘Zumi, your boy-toy is here!”

Clicking his tongue, Iwaizumi tossed his bat against the wall and jogged to join Matsukawa. He turned his head to see Oikawa walking towards them, Iwaizumi’s laptop tucked underneath his arm.

He was dressed in cuffed, light blue jeans, a tattered Godzilla t-shirt that was 100% Iwaizumi’s, and a black and white checkered flannel. His rounded glasses sat at the edge of his nose and his freckles were highlighted by the slight sunburn thanks to the summer sun.

“He’s not my boy-toy,” Iwaizumi snapped, shoving Matsukawa’s face, “he’s just some nerd fixing my laptop.”

That, of course, wasn’t true. Yes, Oikawa  _ was _ a nerd, and he  _ was _ fixing Iwaizumi’s laptop, but he certainly was just that. Oikawa wasn’t Iwaizumi’s boyfriend, but they were a lot more than friends because friends don’t give each other handjobs and blowjobs every weekend after tutoring sessions.

His friends didn’t know that. Iwaizumi would rather jump in front of a moving car than tell his hard-as-stone delinquent friends that he spent his weekends with a nerd’s dick down his throat.

“Iwa,” Oikawa greeted when he reached the leather-clad teens, “here you go.” He held the laptop out for Iwaizumi; it had a new shine to it, obviously, Oikawa had taken the liberty of not only fixing the bugs but also shining it up, and for that, Iwaizumi was thankful.

Oikawa’s eyes shot up to Matsukawa’s face. “Hello, Matsun.”

“‘Sup?” Matsukawa responded.

Kyoutani approached the trio. He had three fresh cigarettes in his palm along with a lighter. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi accepted two, leaving a third extended for Oikawa. “Want one?” Kyoutani offered despite knowing Oikawa would decline.

“Uh, no thank you.”

Kyoutani shrugged, tucking the rejected cigarette into his pocket for later. Iwaizumi, sensing the upcoming awkwardness, placed his hand on Oikawa’s back and pushed him forward. “Let’s get outta here.”

“What’re you two leaving for?” Matsukawa chuckled, eyebrows raised. “If you keep vanishing like this, people are gonna think you’re dating.

“Haha, very funny,” Iwaizumi weakly snapped, face slightly pink, “he’s gonna get jumped if I don’t walk him home.” It was the truth, though Iwaizumi was excluding the fact that he was going to be staying at Oikawa’s house for the next couple of hours.

Kyoutani took a drag of his cigarette. “Have fun,” he deadpanned.

.   
.   
.

The second Oikawa shut his bedroom door, Iwaizumi’s lips were on his. Oikawa moaned when Iwaizumi opened his lips with his tongue. The taller of the two gripped Iwaizumi’s shoulders as he walked them to the bed. They fell onto the unmade bed, Iwaizumi on top with his knee between Oikawa’s legs.

“Fuck, you taste so good,” Iwaizumi groaned, pulling Oikawa’s lip between his teeth. “Missed you, baby, been avoiding me?” Iwaizumi teased as he pushed Oikawa’s flannel off and tucked his hand under his shirt.

Oikawa groaned. “Aren’t you the one who told me to keep our interactions limited?” He bucked his hips up, rubbing their growing erections together. They both groaned at the contact and instantly rolled their hips for more. “Fuck - just following your instructions.”

Iwaizumi felt kinda bad. While Oikawa never asked for them to date, and he seemed more than happy with their undefined relationship, the brunette was a little annoyed with Iwaizumi’s hesitance to speak to him in public.

He never understood the whole reputation thing. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever; take your pants off.”

Oikawa chuckled, sitting up to pull his - Iwaizumi’s - shirt off, then kicked off his pants. Iwaizumi stood up from the bed, shucking off his leather jacket then pulling his shirt over his head.

He caught the way Oikawa licked his lips as he stared at Iwaizumi’s body. He couldn’t blame him, he was ripped. Though Oikawa wasn’t too bad himself. Though not as muscular, he was toned and could hold his own.

Oikawa suddenly sat up completely. “Have a condom?”

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to keep his eyes from widening. They’d never gone farther than face-fucking, and Iwaizumi had assumed Oikawa would never ask for anything more. Not that he was complaining.

“Uh, no, not one me at the moment.”

Oikawa hummed. “Bottom drawer.” He nodded at his bedside table before getting comfortable on the bed, sitting against the headboard. Iwaizumi walked slowly and pulled the drawer open.

A box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Iwaizumi picked up the box and instantly knew that - “These aren’t going to fit me.”

“Obviously they’re not for you.”

This time, Iwaizumi’s jaw dropped. “You - you want to top? Me?”

“Something wrong with that?”

“I mean - it’s just - you . . . you kinda seem like - “

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by the face, pulling him slightly up so he was leaning on the side of the bed. The brunette bit his lip harshly, drawing blood, then licked the scarlet away when it started dripping off his chin.

“I’ve never bottomed, and I don’t plan on ever doing so.”

Iwaizumi’s throat clamped. “You’re not a virgin?”

Hitting their foreheads together - weak enough that it didn’t hurt - Oikawa grumbled, “Listen, either shut the fuck up and let me fuck you, or suck me off till you can’t even talk. Your choice.”

Iwaizumi was . . . conflicted. On one hand, he’d never bottomed either. Every time, he’d been the one doing the fucking, and he enjoyed doing so. On the other hand, this darker - more dominant - side of Oikawa was doing some things to him.

“I . . . can I ride you at least?”

Oikawa smirked, licking from Iwaizumi’s blood-stained lips down to his neck. “If that’s what it takes to get my cock inside of you, absolutely.”

Iwaizumi clambered onto the bed. He’d never taken his pants off faster, and it was a little embarrassing how hard he already was. Oikawa didn’t say anything about it. Instead, he grabbed Iwaizumi by the thighs and helped him comfortably straddle him.

They made out in familiarity. It was a practiced exchange, lips moving quickly together, teeth nipping and tongues clashing. Oikawa had one hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder while the other crept down his body, groping his muscles and pinching the softer spots.

Iwaizumi’s soft pants turned into gravily groans when Oikawa’s hand moved into his briefs, gripping one of his asscheeks. The tips of his fingers dipped between, and Iwaizumi had never been more thankful that he wasn’t a disgusting pig and cleaned himself properly.

“You’ve never touched down here?” Oikawa asked, voice unusually deep, and Iwaizumi shuddered at the tone.

“Uh, well, I - when - when I was starting to figure out if I was gay . . . a couple of times, but not in a while.” In any other circumstances - if Iwaizumi wasn’t straddling Oikawa, body already sweaty and hot - he would die before he admitted something so embarrassing.

Oikawa hummed, letting go of Iwaizumi’s shoulder so he could pick up the bottle of lube. “Want me to do it?”

“Yes . . . please.”

They resumed kissing, Iwaizumi pinching and scratching Oikawa’s chest to leave some marks. Oikawa squirted lube onto his fingers, pulling down Hajime’s briefs to his thighs to leave him exposed.

Iwaizumi broke the kiss to let out a stuttered breath when Oikawa used one hand to spread him, and the other to poke at his hole. It was definitely weird and new, but it wasn’t disgusting. It was pleasurable, actually, and that feeling only got better when Oikawa pushed a finger in, pushing it into the first knuckle before curling.

Oikawa caught his lips to swallow down Iwaizumi’s groans. He slowly fucked Iwaizumi with his finger, adding a second after a few minutes. Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa’s thighs as his groans turned completely into moans.

“A - another,” Iwaizumi gasped, hips involuntarily moving back to meet Oikawa’s fingers. Oikawa complied, pushing a third finger inside with only a little resistance. It burned, but only a bit and the slight pain only added to the pleasure. “Shit, Oikawa, that feels . . . it feels good.”

“I know,” Oikawa chuckled confidently. “Think you’re ready?”

Iwaizumi nodded, desperate for something more than fingers, though Oikawa’s long and slender fingers were doing wonders to his body. He bit hard into his lip to kill his whine when Oikawa pulled his fingers out.

They fumbled around for the condom for a few seconds before finding it tucked under Oikawa’s thigh. Iwaizumi ripped it open, blindly reaching for Oikawa’s cock from behind. Once he found it, Iwaizumi awkwardly rolled the condom down, but Oikawa didn’t comment on it.

Oikawa seemed to decide to take over because he waved Iwaizumi’s hands away and took the lube to slick up his cock. Iwaizumi lifted his hips, covering his face with his hand, eyes trained on the way Oikawa lined his cock up with Iwaizumi’s entrance.

Then, he used one hand to grip Iwaizumi’s hips, and slowly pushed him down onto his length. The stretch was nothing comparable to Oikawa’s fingers, and it was painful before it was pleasurable, but Iwaizumi powered through it and was rewarded with one of the best feelings he’d ever felt in his entire life when Oikawa was buried balls deep inside him.

“Good?” Oikawa rasped.

“Ye - yes, so good.”

Iwaizumi wondered why he’d never given bottoming a try before.

“Move your hips, Hajime; you wanted to ride me, right?”

Inhaling slowly, Iwaizumi lifted his hips. He used Oikawa’s thick and sturdy thighs for support as he raised himself. Then, he slammed down. Oikawa threw his head back, hitting it against the headboard, and moaned loudly.

Iwaizumi quickly set a fast pace, bouncing on Oikawa’s cock so hard the bed was squeaking. It was amazing, the feelings of Oikawa filing him with every drop, the clenching of his walls around the long cock, and the loud noises Oikawa made.

“Fuck, I’m never topping again,” Iwaizumi moaned, leaning forward a bit to drive Oikawa deeper. His low moans to high and long with the change, Oikawa’s cock down hitting his prostate with every drop of his hips. “It feels so good, Tooru.”

“I know. Keep going - fuck, just like that - keep bouncing. You feel so good around me, sucking me in.”

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi in for a bruising kiss. As their tongues clashed, Iwaizumi moved as fast as he could in search of the impending orgasm. He could tell by the way Oikawa’s thighs were tensing that he was also close.

It didn’t take much more, only a few more harsh bounces, and Iwaizumi was cumming, covering his and Oikawa’s chests in his cum, and Oikawa was spilling into the condom with a long, throaty moan.

Iwaizumi rolled off of Oikawa when he pulled out, draping his arm over his eyes as the brunette tied the condom and dropped it into the trash can. Iwaizumi felt the bed spring up when Oikawa got off and listened to the padding of feet until a cold bottle pressed against his hot face.

“Thanks.”

Oikawa hummed then crawled onto the bed, turning so his face was resting against Iwaizumi’s side. “You gonna stay for a bit?”

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi smacked his lips. “Give me an hour and we can do that again.”

Even with his eyes concealed, Iwaizumi could see Oikawa’s smirk. “Take all the time you need.”


	13. lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stripper Iwa gives Oikawa a lap dance and they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch lap dance videos of this  
> You can really see the progression from nervous smut to shameless porn, huh?

“The lengths you go to support your boyfriend is amazing,” Kuroo deadpanned, throwing his leg over his thigh as he slouched into his seat. “You know I’m only here for the drinks, right?”

Oikawa laughed. “Of course I know that; you don’t get much enjoyment out of strip clubs, Tetsu-chan.”

Kuroo nodded in agreement as he reached for the fruity red drink on the table between Oikawa and him. The strip club was filled with pink lights, men and women alike dressed in skimpy outfits serving drinks and food, and people of various drunkenness surrounding the stage with a shiny pole in the center.

Oikawa's been inside the strip club a handful of times. Enough that a good portion of the wait-staff recognized him, along with the reason he was sitting so close to the stage with a decently sized stack of cash.

He was there to support his boyfriend Iwaizumi.

Oikawa wasn’t the slightest bit angry when Iwaizumi started working at the strip club, which was a surprise considering how jealous he got when people flirted with his boyfriend; the difference was that Oikawa was 100% sure he was the only one who could get away with touching Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi had always used pole dancing as a way to maintain upper body strength other than weight-lifting, and he preferred it as a way to use his flexibility. He only started working as a stripper because of how much money it could get him. It also helped in the confidence factor, which greatly bled into the bedroom.

Oikawa’s fond memories of Iwaizumi tying him to the headboard and giving him a grueling rimjob were interrupted by the lights dimming just a bit and a song with a sensual beat started up.

Recognizing his boyfriend’s preference of song, Oikawa scooted up closer with a smirk.

Then Iwaizumi strutted out in knee-high, seven-inch black dagger heels, black lace panties, and a pastel pink and black corset. His face was covered in makeup; purposefully smeared black lipstick and ruined mascara, but sharp and well-done eyeliner and glittery eyeshadow.

The room was instantly filled with cheers and hollers, people already tossing money onto the stage from just the look Iwaizumi was sporting. The cheering only got louder as Iwaizumi grabbed the pole, one hand above his other as he teasingly popped his ass out, shaking it slightly before jumping onto the pole and spinning around.

Oikawa laughed slightly, throwing a couple of dollars onto the stage. Kuroo said something along the lines of, “You guys basically share a bank account, you’re gonna get that back.” Oikawa ignored him, throwing a few more just to be smart.

Iwaizumi stopped spinning on the pole, stopping in the middle of it before dropping down onto his knees with the beat-drop. His legs were spread, hands above his head to grip the pole as he bounced to the beat. Oikawa’s mind was briefly filled with memories of Iwaizumi riding his cock for hours, ruining all of his orgasms until he was sobbing, begging for release.

Licking his lips, Oikawa leaned forward a bit, setting his chin on his palm.

Done bouncing, Iwaizumi crawled along the stage. When he reached the end, he swung to sit on his ass, supporting himself on his hands as he extended a foot, teasing a random man in front of him. He pulled his foot back before the man could make a grab for him, standing up and strutting away.

Oikawa loudly whistled a tune far different from the wolf whistles of others, and Iwaizumi instantly snapped his head to look over. His smirk grew when he recognized Oikawa in the crowd. He returned to his knees, once again crawling to the end of the stage to meet Oikawa.

The two got extremely close, lips nearly brushing. Then Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders and pushed himself up so Oikawa was staring at his boyfriend’s crotch. He rolled his hips and Oikawa’s smirk turned wild at the special treatment.

Then Iwaizumi was back at the pole. Oikawa leaned back into his chair as he watched. He caught a couple of jealous glares from fellow regulars who still couldn’t accept he was the one who Iwaizumi went home with two-three times a week.

.   
.   
.

Iwaizumi danced around for three more songs before vanishing behind the stage, an impressive stack of money bundled up in his hands. He skipped past his co-workers. He safely secured his money then walked into the pit. He spotted his boyfriend swiftly, as he moved into the back once new dancers moved to the stage. Kuroo was long gone, no doubt tipsy enough to bombard his boyfriend Yaku with annoying voice mails.

Ignoring other people’s advances, Iwaizumi moved behind Oikawa and wrapped his arms around the brunet. Oikawa quickly turned his head to peck Iwaizumi’s lips. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi. Did you enjoy the show?”

“I always do, but look what you did to me.”

Oikawa shamelessly spread his legs for Iwaizumi. The shorter licked his lips at the sight of Oikawa’s hard cock, straining against his pants.

He reached down and fondled Oikawa, relishing in the sharp inhale from his boyfriend. He pressed the heel of his palm into the erection, smirk growing at the way it twitched.

“Mm, Hajime,” Oikawa groaned loud enough for the neighboring tables to hear. Iwaizumi didn’t mind, he was every bit an exhibitionist as Oikawa was. Iwaizumi walked around Oikawa before plopping himself into his lap. He ran his hands up Oikawa’s sturdy chest, briefly pausing to give his plump pecs a squeeze.

They ground their hips together, groaning at the contact. The couple could feel eyes on them but it fueled them on. Just as Iwaizumi was about to strip Oikawa of his shirt, a co-worker cleared their throat, glaring at the two.

Iwaizumi pouted while Oikawa smiled sheepishly. She wordlessly pointed towards the private rooms before walking off to get back to work.

.   
.   
.

Laughing, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into the private room, pulling the curtain back before pushing Oikawa into one of the black chairs for lap dances.

Oikawa smirked, getting comfortable as Iwaizumi turned on a song. 

Then it started: Iwaizumi faced his back towards Oikawa as he swayed his hips, running his hands from his ass to his hair. He pulled it in the same way Oikawa did when he was in a more dominant mood.

Then, he turned around, walking towards Oikawa with swaying hips. Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi circled around him, fingers teasingly brushing his shoulders. Once he was completely behind Oikawa, he snapped his hands down Oikawa’s arms, gripping his wrists and digging his nails into the skin.

After repeating the motion a couple of times, Iwaizumi moved to Oikawa’s side. He snapped his leg up, setting his heel onto Oikawa’s knee. Oikawa took the chance to grab his thighs. Then, in a fluid motion, Iwaizumi dropped onto Oikawa’s lap.

He finished up with Oikawa’s shirt, throwing the article behind the two and scraping down the setter’s chest. Oikawa hissed at the burn, watching as the red marks settled into his pale skin. He shot a glare up at his smirking boyfriend.

“These’ll show for days.”

Iwaizumi nipped Oikawa’s jaw. “Good,” he whispered before harshly rolling his hips. Oikawa’s hands dropped to hold Iwaizumi by the ass, squeezing the muscle as he helped Iwaizumi move against him. “I want your fans to see them when you wipe your face off with your shirt.”

“And you say I’m the possessive one.”

Iwaizumi hummed and got off Oikawa’s lap so he could spin around on his heels. He bent down, shaking his ass. “Didn’t you break a guy’s nose because he held my waist?”

As a response, Oikawa slapped Iwaizumi’s ass.

The dancer moaned. He hooked his pinkies into his panties, slipping them down at a pace to keep up with the song, which had changed to a slower song. Once the panties were completely off, Iwaizumi threw them over his shoulder so they would land on Oikawa’s face.

The brunet chuckled, pulling them down and slipping them into his pocket. He reached out to spread Iwaizumi open, licking his lips at the sight of the clenching hole. The thighs directly under his ass were still covered in hickeys that Oikawa left from last night, and a spike of arousal hit Oikawa when he realized the audience could see them.

“Want me to eat you out, baby?”

“Hm, good idea, but I wanna give you a show, Daddy.”

Oikawa slapped his ass once again, a handprint already forming. “Then give me a show, baby boy.”

Iwaizumi dropped down onto his knees, the exact same move he did against the pole. The difference this time was that Iwaizumi’s hands were on Oikawa’s inner thighs, fingertips teasingly brushing against his dick.

He gyrated his hips to the beat, throwing his head back between Oikawa’s legs. He licked his lips slowly before grinding down against the floor. There was a small pause in the song, and Iwaizumi abused it to whisper, “Daddy.”

Oikawa groaned, grabbing Iwaizumi by the hair to keep him in place for a couple of seconds. He released his boyfriend so he could stand up again. He walked around Oikawa once again. “Are you enjoying this?”

Oikawa rolled his head back. “Of course, baby.”

Iwaizumi returned to Oikawa’s front. He wrapped his arms to the elbow around Oikawa’s neck, bending almost in half, then started rolling his body, the cleft of his ass rubbing against Oikawa’s lower half with every movement.

As Iwaizumi continued, Oikawa pulled a packet of lube from his pocket. He ripped it open with his teeth - making sure to keep eye contact with Iwaizumi, of course - then let the cold liquid dribble down onto his waiting fingers.

“Bend over.”

Iwaizumi instantly dropped forward, his flexibility making the action look like child’s play. Oikawa teased Iwaizumi’s hole for a few seconds before slipping his finger inside, instantly feeling the warm walls clenching around his finger.

The couple groaned, Iwaizumi expertly moving his hips back with the beat. Oikawa, after sliding a second finger in, let Iwaizumi grind back against his fingers, spreading him open whenever he took Oikawa’s fingers all the way to the base.

Once spread out enough, Iwaizumi crawled away, briefly rolling down against the floor before turning around, spreading his legs for Oikawa to see his ready hole. Oikawa’s pants were already off, long and leaking cock free. Iwaizumi licked two of his fingers and dragged them down his body.

His eyes fluttered as he slipped them inside.

“Get over here, baby,” Oikawa whispered, patience finally gone.

Iwaizumi crawled forward.

Once between Oikawa’s legs, the brunet hauled him up, situating them comfortably before pressing his cockhead against Iwaizumi’s hole, the greedy thing already trying to suck him in.

“Ride me, Hajime.”

Happily, Iwaizumi slammed down, shamelessly screaming at the burning stretch and the instant deepness. Oikawa harshly bucked up before catching himself. He relaxed a bit, rubbing Iwaizumi’s ass as the shorter bounced on his cock.

If it wasn’t for the music and the distant sound of the club, then everyone would be listening to the couple’s loud moans and curses, as well as the squelching sounds of Oikawa’s cock burying completely into Iwaizumi with every drop of his hips.

“God, you’re so sexy, baby. All those people are so fucking jealous that I get to touch you like this. Only me, right, Hajime?”

“Ah, yes, of course, only you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s back arched like a bow, rhythm turning sloppy before his thighs tensed and quaked. Thick ropes of cum covered his corset as well as Oikawa’s chest, and within five violent bounces, Oikawa was cumming, filling Iwaizumi.

The couple huffed, Oikawa pulling them close together, cum rubbing together with every heavy breath. Iwaizumi threw his hands into Oikawa’s hair and gripped it tight while the taller massaged Iwaizumi’s back muscles.

“Never do that for anyone else, baby.”

Iwaizumi laughed weakly. He sucked hard on Oikawa’s neck, leaving a dark bruise that he wouldn’t be able to hide even if he pulled out a scarf. “You already know I’ll never consider it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, the next chapter is gonna be a student/teacher relationship, and while Oikawa will be eighteen, I understand if the concept makes some of you uncomfortable. I'll try to post two chapters that day so anyone who skips that chapter has something to read!


	14. student/teacher

“Iwaizumi-sensei, may I get some help?” Oikawa called from the back of the class, hand raised in the air and lips upturned in a smirk.

Iwaizumi swallowed thickly before walking down the rows of student-filled desks to the very back of the room where Oikawa sat. Iwaizumi stood at the side of the desk, leaning down to take a look at the unfinished math equation on Oikawa’s paper.

All thoughts of explaining the word halted when he felt a hand groping at his cock.

He would’ve freaked out, been downright disgusted if it wasn’t for the fact that this was a completely normal occurrence. Nearly every day, Oikawa would find some way to get Iwaizumi in the back of the classroom, then he would grope the teacher, whether it be his cock or ass.

You didn’t need to give Iwaizumi a lecture on morals for him to know being sexually active with his student was a no-no, but he was already too deep in the drug that was Oikawa Tooru to back out now. Besides, Oikawa was eighteen when they started fucking around, and he would be nineteen this July.

Iwaizumi licked his lips, trying to get through explaining the equation - which Oikawa obviously knew because he was Iwaizumi’s best student - as Oikawa’s subtle groping turned into full-on fondling.

Never more thankful for his choice of loose pants, Iwaizumi walked back to his desk, praying to all Gods above that Oikawa was his only student who knew how hard he was. A quick scan over the class gave no signs that it was the opposite, so Iwaizumi relaxed just a bit.

He went back to grading some papers, and he was five minutes in when his phone buzzed quietly. Iwaizumi didn’t have a strict phone policy for his classroom, so he didn’t feel like much of a hypocrite when he grabbed his phone to check his messages.

He regretted choosing to answer a text over grading papers.

**Tooru:** Touch yourself

Iwaizumi shot an incredulous look at Oikawa. He made eye contact with his student who raised his eyebrows expectantly. Iwaizumi looked back down at his phone when Oikawa started typing away on his own.

**Tooru:** Don’t make me repeat myself. Wouldn’t want me to turn the vibe on, right?

Iwaizumi shifted in his seat. The vibrator Oikawa had put in him before class started had moved deeper inside him with every bit of movement, and it was God’s grace that Oikawa chose not to turn it on; Iwaizumi wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his sounds at bay.

Still . . . touching himself in a classroom full of students, students who could easily catch him in the act, it was a lot scarier than simply accepting some vibrations. If push came to shove, Iwaizumi would make up some lie about feeling sick before excusing himself to the bathroom.

Sure, taking the vibrator out without Oikawa’s permission would end with his face in the mattress and ass leaking cum, but at least he wouldn’t end up unemployed.

Accepting fate, Iwaizumi put his phone back and went back to grading papers.

As he expected, the vibrations started. Even though he predicted it, Iwaizumi straightened his back, grip on his pen tightening as he tried to focus on his work. Once again, Iwaizumi’s lax phone policy came in handy, because not a single student wasn’t wearing some form of headphones.

Well, everyone but Oikawa, who was leaning back in his chair with a shit-eating grin. One of his hands was casually on his desk, but the other was underneath. Iwaizumi’s eyes moved down and he stared at Oikawa’s moving hand. He was stroking his cock through his boxers, the button of his uniform pants open.

Swallowing once again, Iwaizumi tried to focus on his work. He was doing a fairly good job until Oikawa upped the vibrator, and Iwaizumi had to cough to push down the needy moans that threatened to spill out.

A few students shot him concerned looks before looking back down at their work, or their phones that they failed to conceal. If Iwaizumi didn’t have an active vibrator in his ass, he’d call those particular students out.

Instead, he loosened his tie, grabbing his water bottle and chugging it until only an inch of water was left. He set the bottle down, sighing when Oikawa lowered the vibrations. He gave his student a thankful look and a soft smile. It was the easiest way to get Oikawa to be softer with him, and it never failed.

The softness didn’t last forever, though, and by the time class would be ending in ten minutes, Oikawa went from zero to one hundred.

Iwaizumi shoved the heel of his palm into his mouth, biting down so hard the skin nearly broke. His face turned hot, knee jerking up to nearly hit his desk. He concealed his loud groan with a cough once again.

“Sensei, are you okay?” A student asked, concerned.

“For the most part, yes,” Iwaizumi croaked, “just a little under the weather.”

Oikawa licked his lips before covering his mouth with his hand. Once he composed himself, the little devil said in fake concern, “Maybe you should see the nurse, wouldn’t want to spread it.”

Holding back from glaring at Oikawa, Iwaizumi nodded. “I’ll do that. There are only a few minutes of class left, so I’ll trust all of you enough to not call a teacher in to watch you. Igarashi, you’re in charge.”

The student looked a little surprised to be told that. Usually, Oikawa would be the one left in charge due to him being the best, the most well-behaved kid in class. Yeah, nothing could be less true.

Iwaizumi briskly walked out of the classroom, but not before catching Oikawa's lust-filled gaze.

.   
.   
.

The Nurse’s office was empty when Iwaizumi walked in, which, what are the chances?

He walked around before deciding to sit down on one of the beds that were concealed with a curtain, typically used for students with more contagious illnesses before their parents arrived.

Iwaizumi waited only a few minutes before the curtain was pulled back and Oikawa was pushing him onto the bed, quickly straddling his teacher’s thighs. Iwaizumi basked in the sight, the shitty lights giving Oikawa a heavenly glow.

The thought didn’t last long thanks to Oikawa smirking meanly. “Should I take you right here, Iwaizumi-sensei~?” He said his name in a high-pitched tone, mimicking the way countless female students called him, “Fuck you hard enough that we nearly get caught?”

The idea of it made Iwaizumi groan quietly. Even though they both knew they’d never risk getting caught, it was a nice fantasy. Iwaizumi had countlessly imagined Oikawa sucking him off under his desk, or his student taking to the bathroom, pressing him against the stall door as he fucked him mercilessly.

Iwaizumi shivered, and he realized that while he was deep in fantasy, Oikawa had stripped both of them of their shirts, and was in the process of palming Iwaizumi’s cock while sucking on his collarbones.

Panting softly, Iwaizumi held Oikawa’s head by his unfairly soft hair.

“Tooru, feels good.”

“Of course it does. Something as simple as groping makes you leak through your briefs. Can’t believe I ended up with such a slutty teacher.” It took everything in Iwaizumi to not moan loudly at the degrading words. “Like that, baby? Like me telling you how much of a slut you are?”

Whimpering through his teeth, Iwaizumi nodded, thrusting up into Oikawa’s hand. His whimper turned louder when Oikawa pulled his hand away, leaving him to buck into the air.

“Turn around, I’m gonna mount you.”

Not wanting to be edged or denied an orgasm, Iwaizumi kicked off his pants, briefs, shoes, and socks in record time before turning around, pressing his face into the bed while bending his back so his ass was high in the air.

Oikawa held the end of the long but skinny vibrator, circling it around for a couple of seconds before thrusting it in and out of Iwaizumi’s clenching hole. The rim was shiny with lube, his hole just waiting to be filled by Oikawa’s cock.

Humming, Oikawa pulled the vibrator out, tucking it into the pocket of his pants that he shimmed down to his thighs. His cock sprung free, the head running from Iwaizumi’s balls to his hole. Iwaizumi moaned at the unintentional teasing movement.

“Spread,” Oikawa commanded, and Iwaizumi grabbed his ass and spread himself. Oikawa once again hummed in approval, leading the head of his cock to Iwaizumi’s waiting hole. “Now keep quiet.”

Oikawa thrust in, hard, and instantly started fucking Iwaizumi at a quick pace. They both knew this had to be fast, that they’d have to cum much quicker than they liked, and that they would have to keep quiet.

To cover all the bases, Oikawa covered Iwaizumi’s mouth with his hand. Iwaizumi panted heavily into the soft hand. He was moving backward into all of Oikawa’s thrusts, the slapping of skin-on-skin absolutely obscene.

Iwaizumi’s moans would barely be concealed as he felt himself being pulled up to the edge. “Tooru, Tooru,” he panted, attempting to find any kind of grip on the leather bed beneath him, “you’re so big, so good.”

Oikawa laughed through his nose, and he was about to make a comment when the door opened. All movement between the two ceased, Iwaizumi’s eyes growing wide with fear while Oikawa’s narrowed with annoyance.

They listened to the clicking of the Nurse’s heels, the sound of her sitting down in her chair and starting to type away on her computer.

Iwaizumi was about to pull away from Oikawa to try to formulate a plan for how they could get out without being suspicious. Of course, Oikawa had other ideas, and he ground his hips down, pushing himself deeper into Iwaizumi at a pace that could only be described as torturous.

Oikawa waited until the Nurse’s phone rang loudly with a call to whisper, “Keep quiet, baby, we wouldn’t want people knowing how much of a slut you are for your student’s cock, would we?” Iwaizumi shook his head, biting down on Oikawa’s fingers so he wouldn’t cry out.

Thanks to the change in pace, it took a lot longer for the two to cum, and it was harder to not moan loudly when Iwaizumi’s ass was filled with Oikawa’s cum. The teacher pressed his face into the bed, trying to ease his breathing, while Oikawa ducked down to grab something from his pocket.

Iwaizumi’s back suddenly arched. Oikawa slid the plug into him carefully, making sure not a single drop of his semen left his teacher. He admired his work, pulling out his phone to capture the picture of his teacher, legs spread and on his knees, looking over at Oikawa with half-lidded eyes.

.   
.   
.

A few turns and hallways away from the Nurse’s office - in the science hallway - Matsukawa gripped Hanamaki’s hair to make him stop. Hanamaki hummed, annoyed at having to stop, and glared up at Matsukawa.

The lazy-looking science teacher looked over at the clock.

“Think they’re at it?”

Hanamaki pulled off, shiny lips pulled into a frown. “Really? I’m down here giving you a blowjob and you’re thinking about Iwaizumi-sensei getting his back blown out.”

Matsukawa shrugged, not looking as he pushed his student’s head now. “It was just a passing thought.”

Instead of making a sarcastic quip, Hanamaki opened his mouth and resumed.


	15. back off, bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi has an admirer that’s getting a little too persistent, and Oikawa is a possessive motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking, degradation, feminine pet names (Princess and Baby girl), CONSENSUAL filming and sending to others. Also, this is Part Two of me pushing my small dick Iwaizumi agenda

Oikawa was slightly taken aback when he found out about Iwaizumi’s admirers, but not surprised. Oikawa might’ve been considered the pretty one of the relationship, but when Iwaizumi walked into the room, everyone gave him attention. How could they not? He wasn’t the tallest, but he was broad with fantastic arms and large hands, and he was a solid 10/10. Even better, he was a respectful gentleman who listened when you talked, covered the corner of the table when you bent over to pick something and complemented people no matter the gender.

In short, Iwaizumi was a fine example of a man, and Oikawa couldn’t blame a group of girls for noticing.

He didn’t mind it when they cheered for Iwaizumi at every game, he didn’t mind when they put small notes or gifts in his locker, he didn’t even mind when they would take him away from Oikawa for a couple of minutes to confess their undying love.

Because Iwaizumi always came back to Oikawa. It didn’t matter how loud they cheered, how nice their notes and gifts were, or how heartfelt their confession was because Oikawa was the one who could hold Iwaizumi close, the one who got to kiss him whenever he wanted, the one who buried his face in the sheets while reducing the ace to mush.

So that’s why it was pissing Oikawa off when nearly every day, Iwaizumi’s time would be wasted by an annoyingly persistent first year.

Originally, Oikawa didn’t mind her, seeing as she was simply another girl in the crowd, but then she was holding long conversations when Iwaizumi was eating with Oikawa, then she was making him lunches, then she was leaving embarrassingly romantic letters in his locker. 

And bless Iwaizumi’s heart; he rejected her nicely, but he talked with her, thanked her for the lunches, and read her letters every time, and when she got a hold of his number, he texted her back, though he tried to keep the conversation as dry as possible.

“You should block her,” Oikawa suggested, arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist and head buried in his side as he watched the girl quadruple text Iwaizumi in thirty seconds. “She’s annoying.”

“This coming from the same guy who flirts with all his fangirls?” There was no malice in Iwaizumi’s tone; he knew that Oikawa wasn’t flirting, simply being nice to the people who gave him attention. It was sweet, and Iwaizumi was comfortable in their relationship. Iwaizumi smiled softly as he pushed back Oikawa’s bangs so he could kiss his forehead. “You know I love you, babe, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Oikawa pouted. “Yeah, but she still annoys me.”

“Tooru, I’m an eighteen-year-old gay male who has loved you since elementary school, and she’s a first-year with some puppy love.”

“Hmmm, dunno if I’m convinced.”

Iwaizumi sighed, rolling over so he was straddling Oikawa’s stomach. “If I suck your dick, will you stop being so annoying?”

“Can I fuck your mouth?”

“...fine.”

Oikawa fumbled to pop the button of his jeans, ignoring Iwaizumi’s chuckling.

…

Iwaizumi’s back was pressed against the wall, hands tightly on Oikawa’s thighs as the taller male attacked his mouth, biting and sucking his bottom lip. Iwaizumi whined when Oikawa rolled his hips, hands moving from his shoulders down to the front of his shirt, pinching his nipples. Iwaizumi whined again, hips shooting up, slightly pushing Oikawa up from the strength his body possessed.

Oikawa was positive that if he wasn’t so dominant - and Iwaizumi wasn’t so submissive - he’d love to be manhandled, and Iwaizumi could do so effortlessly. It was a nice thought to entertain, but neither could forget the disaster that was Iwaizumi’s attempt to top.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasped, “t-touch me, please.”

Just as Oikawa started to slip his hand down Iwaizumi’s shorts, his phone buzzed three times in a row.

Both teens froze, Oikawa’s right eye twitching in annoyance while Iwaizumi nervously bit his lip.

Steadily, he picked up his phone, chuckling awkwardly when he turned it on.

“Is that - “

“Yeah.”

“What does she want?” Oikawa pulled his hand out of Iwaizumi’s shorts, not missing the small whimper from his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi turned his screen towards Oikawa.

**Yua Takahashi (Class 1-B):**

_ Hi, Iwaizumi-san! _

_ How’re you? _

_ I was thinking we could get some lunch today! _

Oikawa laughed emotionlessly. “Is she serious?”

“Tooru -”

“Like, seriously? Who does she think she is? How many times have you rejected her in the last  _ week _ ? You should stop eating those lunches, just throw them away, and rip up her letters the second you find them.”

“That’s mean, Tooru.”

Oikawa growled. “Do I look like I give a fuck?”

Iwaizumi, sensing Oikawa’s growing anger, tossed his phone aside so he could place attempted-distracting kisses on his clenched jaw. “Calm down, baby, just ignore her.” He grabbed Oikawa’s tense wrist and tried to lead his hand towards his half-hard cock.

Oikawa let Iwaizumi force his fingers into the waistband of his shorts. He ground his teeth as he tried to keep his veins from popping. As he continued to seeth, an idea suddenly came to mind.

“Princess,” Oikawa whispered, turning his head so Iwaizumi’s lips kissed the corner of his mouth. “Let me record you.”

Oikawa didn’t need to elaborate on his idea any further. Iwaizumi tensed slightly, hand gripping Oikawa’s wrist tightening. Oikawa was prepared to apologize for making his boyfriend uncomfortable, but he was stopped by Iwaizumi whimpering:

“ _ God, yes _ .” 

Quickly, Oikawa moved Iwaizumi onto the pillows, stripping him down to his boxers while remaining clothed. On instinct, Iwaizumi raised his hands above his head, and Oikawa sighed.

“Not this time, Princess.” Oikawa pecked the small pout off of Iwaizumi’s lips before leaning back so he could pick up Iwaizumi’s phone, using his thumb to unlock it and switching from his messaging app to his camera. “I don’t want that girl seeing more than she needs to.”

Iwaizumi fumbled with his phone thanks to his shaking hands but managed to hold it semi-straight in one hand, the second squeezed one of the many pillows he was lying on.

After adjusting some more things, Oikawa framed Iwaizumi’s hips with his knees. He played with Iwaizumi’s hair. “Comfortable?”

“Mhm.” Iwaizumi moved his hips up, sighing happily when his erection rubbed against Oikawa’s thigh. “Daddy, please.”

Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Soon, Princess, be patient.” The brunet snatched the bottle of lube from between the bed and the table. He shook it to make sure it wasn’t empty - which has happened quite a couple of times. “You’re sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Oikawa pecked Iwaizumi’s lips one last time before scooting down so he could hold up one of his tan legs, sucking and biting his thick thigh. He heard the subtle ring of a video starting and glanced up to stare at the camera.

Sucking dark bruises to Iwaizumi’s skin, Oikawa used his free hand to palm Iwaizumi’s erection, pulling a high-pitched whimper from the man behind the camera.

After a couple more minutes of sucking and biting, Iwaizumi’s thighs were covered in dark hickeys and bite marks. The ace was panting heavily and he was bucking his hips until into nothing.

“Da-daddy,” he whined, “I-I want it.”

Oikawa smirked against Iwaizumi’s abdomen. He looked up to hold eye contact with the camera. “What do you want, Baby girl?”

“M-my cock. Pl-please suck it.”

“Do you deserve it?”

“Yes!” Iwaizumi whined. “Daddy, daddy,” he was begging.

Oikawa hummed in thought. “How about this; if I suck you off, I get to fuck your face. Isn’t that a good compromise, Princess?”

It wasn’t important for the camera to capture Iwaizumi’s quick nod because his pathetic ‘Mhm!’ did all the work.

In one quick movement, Oikawa removed Iwaizumi’s boxers, licking his lips at the small and leaking cock. It was extremely red, shining with precum, and when Oikawa leaned down to place a small kiss on the head, Iwaizumi bucked up, forcing the red tip between Oikawa’s lips.

Oikawa quickly pulled back. He glared not at the camera but at Iwaizumi, who was folding in on himself. “Give the camera - on your knees, and I want that pretty ass up for me.”

Iwaizumi fumbled but quickly got the camera in Oikawa’s hands. He flipped over before it could focus, remembering what Oikawa had said when the setter asked him to do the recording.

Face buried in the pillow, Iwaizumi blushed red when he felt Oikawa spread his hole open, no doubt showing the camera his insides. Despite his embarrassment, Iwaizumi clenched down, arousal outweighing any shame.

“Five slaps, Baby girl.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Iwaizumi got no time to prepare before a hand slapped his ass, the sound filling the room. “One!”

Oikawa slapped two times, his open palm the first time followed by an aggressive backhand. “Two! Three!”

Another one and Iwaizumi’s face was covered in tears and drool. “Four!”

The final slap was the harshest. It was as painful as it was pleasurable. Iwaizumi sobbed but pushed back. “Five!” A hand rubbed the burning flesh. “Daddy, will you suck my cock now? Please?”

Oikawa sighed. “Alright, Princess.”

Angling the camera down, Oikawa helped Iwaizumi turn around, returning to his original position, and handed him the camera. Iwaizumi used both hands this time so the recording was less shaky.

Oikawa lied between Iwaizumi’s spread legs. Holding eye contact with the camera, Oikawa licked up from the base to the tip, the small action making Iwaizumi’s cock twitch aggressively.

After giving the tip a couple of kitten licks, Oikawa easily took both the cock and balls into his mouth, sucking hard. Iwaizumi moaned, high and long as his thighs clenched.

“Daddy! Tooru! It-its feels good.”

Oikawa pulled off to laugh quietly. “Of course it does; pleasuring a cock as small as yours is as easy as breathing.”

Iwaizumi blushed, pouting a bit.

As a form of apology, Oikawa went back to sucking Iwaizumi off, rubbing his thighs whenever Iwaizumi held back from thrusting up. It wasn’t long before Iwaizumi was cumming. Thick ropes of cum shot down Oikawa's throat. The setter did his best to swallow it down, but a couple of drops escaped, rolling down to his chin before dripping down.

Iwaizumi struggled for breath, watching with half-lidded eyes as Oikawa pulled off his cock. The brunet smiled. He took the phone once again, pushing it down into the bed as he removed his boxers, long cock instantly shooting up to slap against his abdomen, then scooted up until his knees bracketed Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

Picking up the phone, Oikawa focused it on Iwaizumi’s face. His mouth was already wide open, tongue hanging limply down his chin. The ace stared at Oikawa.

Oikawa held his cock at the base before slapping Iwaizumi’s face with it. Iwaizumi held his tongue up to briefly get in contact with the long member. Oikawa laughed. “Suck a cock slut, Baby girl.”

Not giving Iwaizumi time to respond, Oikawa grabbed the headboard and thrust into Iwaizumi’s wet mouth. His cock hit the back of Iwaizumi’s throat before sliding down. Iwaizumi gagged weakly before breathing through his nose, curling his toes to push it down.

Instantly, Oikawa started fucking Iwaizumi’s mouth. With every thrust, the bed would creak and Iwaizumi’s body would go back and forth like a ragdoll. The recording would be a little shaky but the image of Iwaizumi getting his throat fucked raw would be clear.

“Take my cock so good, Princess. You’re such a good cocksucker, and your little ass takes me just as good. God, I love pounding you into the mattress, filling your hole with my cum until you’re leaking. Love it when it squirts out.”

Oikawa gripped the headboard tighter as he picked up the pace. Iwaizumi’s eyes rolled so far back into his head that Oikawa could barely see his irises and wide pupils. Large hands grabbed Oikawa’s hips, helping him thrust into Iwaizumi’s mouth.

“You desperate little whore. Baby girl, you just can’t get enough of my cock. Tell me how much you love Daddy’s cock.”

Oikawa pulled back just enough so Iwaizumi could respond in a hoarse voice, “I love your cock, Daddy. It fills me so nicely. I wanna feel you cumming in me. I want your load, Daddy, please give it to me.”

Groaning loudly, Oikawa harshly thrust in, instantly shooting down Iwaizumi’s throat. Weak thrusts helped Oikawa through his orgasm - which was insanely long, but not a single drop of cum left Iwaizumi’s mouth - and when he was completely spent, he pulled back slowly.

Saliva mixed with cum connected Iwaizumi’s lips to Oikawa’s softening cock.

Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi’s cheek. “Such a good baby.”

Then he stopped the recording, using one hand to caress Iwaizumi’s face and the other to send the video to Yua.

It delivered within seconds, and Oikawa blocked her number, throwing Iwaizumi’s phone behind him before scooting back so he could properly kiss his boyfriend.

…

The next day, there wasn’t a love letter in Iwaizumi’s locker. Lunch wasn’t interrupted, Iwaizumi wasn’t pulled out of practice for a confession, and anytime Yua was close to the couple, she would blush then run away.

Oikawa smirked every time. He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s waist, kissing his temple. Iwaizumi responded to the sudden affection with a shy smile and a, “What was that for, dumbass?”

“Just wanted to show my Princess some affection.”

Iwaizumi’s pink blush turned red. “Don’t say that stuff in public!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, would you rather have an Oikawa/Iwaizumi/Kyoutani three-way, or pining Iwaizumi masturbating with Oikawa in the same room? I'll write both of them but I want to know what you guys wanna see first


	16. three-way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa can’t help but notice how Kyoutani looks at his boyfriend, and though he has a possessive streak, he can’t help but wonder what would happen if he let his underclassman get his nails into Iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was such a positive response to the three-way idea, and I was kinda hoping I could get to do that first, so here we are!
> 
> Double penetration, many inappropriate conversations during sex

How untalented do you have to be to fuck up that much?!” Kyoutani snapped at Yahaba, who instantly rolled up his sleeve to throw a punch. Watari instantly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “You wanna fight? Fine, let’s fi-”

Kyoutani stumbled as he was smacked on the back of his head. When he regained himself, Kyoutani’s snarl fell when he realized it was Iwaizumi who had smacked him.

“Go outside and do some suicides. Yahaba, you can work with me until Kyoutani’s blown off some steam.”

Kyoutani obeyed without any questions. He jogged out of the gym and Yahaba was practically bouncing at the chance to practice with the ace. Iwaizumi held his hand up as a way to tell Yahaba to hold on for a second.

“Hey, Oikawa!” The captain, who was on the other side of the court, looked up. “Can you go outside and make sure Kyoutani runs his laps?!”

“Mad Dog? Yeah, sure.”

Oikawa tossed the ball into a cart. He walked outside of the gym, leaning against the doorframe. He watched as the fake blonde ran back and forth, complying with whatever Iwaizumi wanted.

As his underclassman ran, Oikawa looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend, who was practicing with the underclassmen. Oikawa smiled softly before instantly looking over to Kyoutani.

Oikawa wasn’t a genius - he actually despised the word - but he could recognize a crush with ease. Kyoutani listens to Iwaizumi because he’s established dominance, but he’s always staring at Iwaizumi because he’s absolutely smitten with the ace.

Of course, Oikawa was annoyed, but he wasn’t jealous nor was he worried about Iwaizumi leaving him for Kyoutani. They’ve been dating since middle school, for crying out loud! They were dating through puberty - which resulted in a lot of wet dreams and eventually awkward handjobs - and they only had three serious fights to speak of.

No, Oikawa wasn’t jealous. Actually, he was curious.

He’d always been possessive of Iwaizumi. There were too many times where Oikawa would come close to beating a guy bloody for touching Iwaizumi or threatening a handful of admirers in private; there was even a time Oikawa had a serious, though not nearly as threatening, conversation with Kindaichi.

Despite his possessiveness, Oikawa couldn’t help but think about what could happen if he let his underclassman sink his nails into his boyfriend.

It was out of character.

But Oikawa is heavily considering letting Kyoutani get a round with Iwaizumi.

…

They’re studying at Iwaizumi’s house. Oikawa is lying down on his bed, barely putting effort into his work since he's already at the top of his classes. Iwaizumi sits at his desk. He’s chewing on the eraser of his pencil, eyes scrunched in confusion.

Oikawa’s eyes trailed down to Iwaizumi’s bare arms. They flexed with every movement. Oikawa’s mind quickly fills with fantasies of them squeezing, wrists bound as he moans as Oikawa fucks into him.

There’s a third body in the fantasy. Kyoutani has Iwaizumi in his lap, jerking the ace off as he sucks hickeys on his skin, his free hand playing with one of Iwaizumi’s nipples.

“Hey, Hajime.”

“Mhm?”

“Wanna have a three-way with Kyoutani?”

The sound of Iwaizumi’s pencil moving freezes instantly. Oikawa watches as his boyfriend processes the question. Then, in a swift movement, Iwaizumi spins his chair, grabbing a book and pointing it at Oikawa.

“Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?” Oikawa laughed in amusement. Iwaizumi scowled. “Where’s my boyfriend that gets pissy when someone even tries to touch me?”

Oikawa gestures for Iwaizumi to join him on the bed, which he does. He sits down to straddle Oikawa, holding himself up on Oikawa’s stomach. He’s staring at Oikawa with some concern in his eyes.

“Am-am I not satisfying you enough?”

“Impossible.” Oikawa holds Iwaizumi’s hips. “I just think it’d be fun. We don’t have to if you don’t want to, but we’d all benefit from it.”

“All of us?”

Oikawa switched them around, pressing his chin onto Iwaizumi’s chest. “I get to try to water down my possessive streak, you get to have some fun, and Kyoutani gets to fuck his crush.”

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows. “I-I don’t hate the idea; actually, it sounds kind of fun…”

“But?” Oikawa prompted. He reached out for Iwaizumi’s hands, stroking his hand before bringing them to his lips to kiss his knuckles. “You tell me anything, baby.”

Iwaizumi looked away with a cute flush and tiny pout. “I don’t want him to fuck me. He can fuck my mouth or blow me, but...only you can fuck me for real”

Let’s just say Iwaizumi had to skip practice the next day.

…

While Iwaizumi was absent from school, Oikawa took it upon himself to get Kyoutani alone with him

They were in the darkest corner of the school - an abandoned hallway either used for a quick makeout or a smoke. Kyoutani was against the wall, staring at Oikawa with a slightly disturbed face as the setter held his arm above his head.

“You can’t lie to me, I already know the answer, alright?”

Kyoutani scoffed. “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Do you want to fuck Hajime?”

Kyoutani stiffened. Oikawa smirked at the reaction, and he relished the fact the blonde had nowhere to run to avoid the topic. Kyoutani looked Iwaizumi up and down. “Is this a trick? Are you gonna murder me?”

Oikawa laughed. “No. All you have to do is tell me what I already know.”

“If you already know, why are you asking me?”

“I’d prefer some confirmation before I offer a three-way.”

Kyoutani snapped his full attention to Oikawa, mouth hanging open and face flushed hot pink. “Wha-what are you - are you messing with me?”

“I see how you look at him.” Oikawa leaned forward, forcing Kyoutani to move his head back. He used his free hand to tuck his fingers underneath Kyoutani’s chin. He lifted his head. “Do me a favor, and don’t bite me.”

Oikawa ducked down, capturing Kyoutani’s lips in a kiss. The wing spiker gasped into his mouth. He reached up to hold Oikawa’s shirt, and the setter was about to move away but was surprised when Kyoutani pulled him closer.

Oikawa held Kyoutani’s hip to back him flat against the wall, moving his thigh between his legs. Kyoutani squeezed Oikawa’s neck. He moaned when Oikawa pushed his tongue between his reddening lips.

After a few minutes, Oikawa pulled away, listening to Kyoutani’s heaving breathing.

“What - what about Iwa - “

“We talked about it this morning. He knew I was going to do that.” Oikawa licked up from Kyoutani’s neck to his earlobe. He sunk his teeth into the flesh and felt the shorter bury his nails into Oikawa’s shoulder. “He wants to do this as much as I do.”

…

Iwaizumi sat on the edge of the bed, face a fiery red as he sat on his knees. Oikawa was behind him, kissing his neck, one hand wrapped around his throat and the other playing with the hem of his black thigh highs.

Kyoutani was staring at the two in surprise. Oikawa purposefully withheld the fact that Iwaizumi would be the bottom, and Kyoutani nearly gasped in surprise when he discovered that fact.

He was even more surprised when he saw Iwaizumi dressed in black thigh highs, a white pleated skirt, and a black bralette with a floral pattern on the curve of where breasts should’ve been.

“Join in whenever you want, Kyoutani,” Oikawa encouraged. He bit harshly on the nape of Iwaizumi’s neck, leaving a deep indent of his teeth. It would be impossible to cover up and would last for days. Maybe a week. 

Kyoutani stepped forward. Oikawa helped him remove his shirt before scooting back so he could sit on the bed. Iwaizumi stared up at him with parted lips and half-lidded eyes.

That one expression was enough to push Kyoutani to dive down and kiss Iwaizumi harshly. Iwaizumi moaned, throwing his arms around the blonde’s neck to pull him in. Oikawa kissed down Iwaizumi’s back, listening to the sounds of moaning, gasping, and tongues moving together.

“Remember the rules, Kyoutani,” Oikawa whispered when the two parted, “you get the mouth and Iwa-chan’s cock, but the fucking is all to me.”

Kyoutani grunted in confirmation. He flipped Iwaizumi’s skirt up, and Oikawa didn’t even try to hold back his amused chuckle. Kyoutani was staring at Iwaizumi’s small, leaking cock with semi-wide eyes.

“What? Expected something bigger? I’m sure everyone does.”

Iwaizumi knocked his head back into Oikawa’s shoulder with an offended whine. Oikawa kissed his temple in apology.

“Alright, Princess - “ Kyoutani raised his eyebrows at the nickname, “be a good boy and lie down, ass up.”

Kyoutani scooted back to give Iwaizumi room to do as instructed. He was flat on his stomach, cheek pressed into the sheets as he presented his ass to Oikawa. The setter hummed in approval, spreading his cheeks to see the fluttering hole.

“Want a look, Mad Dog?”

Kyoutani tried to hide his excitement as he stood up from the bed, joining Oikawa’s behind Iwaizumi, who was whining. 

The younger gulped heavily. Oikawa knew he wanted to touch, knew that he wanted to finger Iwaizumi open then fuck him, but they had an agreement to respect what Iwaizumi wanted, so he didn’t say anything.

“Let’s take these off,” Oikawa mumbled, taking hold of Kyoutani’s belt and removing it with ease. Kyoutani watched as Iwaizumi put his hands behind his back so Oikawa could bind his wrists together. “Color, Baby girl?”

“Green.”

“Green, what?”

“Green, D-Daddy.”

Once again, Kyoutani raised his eyebrows at the name. Just like last time, he didn’t comment on it. He stood up from the bed, kicking off his jeans before positioning himself directly in front of Iwaizumi, erection straining against his boxers.

“Go on, Princess.” Oikawa encouraged, rubbing Iwaizumi’s ass.

Iwaizumi shimmied a bit so he was up a bit more. He opened his mouth and started sucking Kyoutani through his boxers. Kyoutani’s eyes fluttered, but he refused to close them. Not with Iwaizumi staring up at him as he drenched the front of his boxers with spit.

“Take it out, Kyoutani.”

Nodding quickly, Kyoutani removed his boxers, dropping them down onto the floor.

Iwaizumi instantly whimpered while Oikawa hummed, impressed. The setter leaned forward, wrapping his long fingers around Kyoutani’s thick cock. His fingertips just barely reached around.

Kyoutani groaned as Oikawa started slowly jerking him off. “Not as long as mine,” Oikawa smirked smugly, “but definitely thicker.” Still stroking his underclassman, Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi. “I’m sure Kyoutani wouldn’t mind a handjob if you don’t think you can take it.”

“I-I wanna try.” The desperation in his voice made a long streak of precum shoot out of Kyoutani’s cock, covering Iwaizumi’s nose. Iwaizumi licked the white liquid when it rolled down onto his lips.

Oikawa went back to his position behind Iwaizumi. He grabbed the lube along with a condom. Kyoutani stared at the large packet with a subtle XL in the corner. Oikawa ignored Kyoutani's surprise. “Condom, Princess?”

“Yes please, Daddy.”

Oikawa nodded. He set the condom aside for later and popped the lube open. As Oikawa applied a liberal amount to his fingers, he glanced up at Kyoutani. “Let him do the work for a bit. You can fuck his mouth when I’m inside him.”

Before Kyoutani could respond, lips wrapped around his head, pulling a low moan from the blonde. His head dropped down to see Iwaizumi’s plump lips stretched around his thick cock, eyebrows furrowed and tears already rolling down his face.

“If he taps your thigh, pull out.”

Kyoutani nodded. He held Iwaizumi’s hair, helping the ace bob his head to take more and more of his cock in. As he was doing that, Oikawa was prepping Iwaizumi, finger fucking him with three fingers.

Every time the brunet touched Iwaizumi’s prostate, he’d moan loudly, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. Kyoutani’s hips jerked forward just a bit. He looked up at Oikawa and growled, “Hurry up, I want to fuck his mouth.”

Oikawa raised a single eyebrow. “You need proper prep if you’re gonna take a cock like mine.”

Kyoutani scoffed, holding Iwaizumi’s head still so he could focus on his inappropriately timed conversation with Oikawa. “You’re just stroking your own ego. There’s no way your dick is that impressive.”

Oikawa pulled his fingers out of Iwaizumi, who made a sound of disapproval.

Sliding off the bed, Oikawa unbuckled his pants, dropping them to the floor along with his boxers. Kyoutanu’s throat went dry. He couldn’t pull his eyes away. Oikawa wasn’t thick - not nearly as much as Kyoutani was - but he was  _ long _ .

“Jesus,” he finally whispered. “I-I guess I was wrong.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I’d rather test your patience than hurt Hajime.” Oikawa dropped down onto the bed. He ground his cock between Iwaizumi’s cheeks and the ace resumed blowing Kyoutani. “Tell me, Kyoutani, are you a virgin.”

Groaning, Kyoutani shook his head. “Nah. Fucked a girl over the summer a couple of times.”

“That’s good. I’m barely holding back from just kicking you out; the last thing I need you Hajime punching your v-card.”

Both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi groaned at that. “Really?  _ You _ wanted to do this,” Kyoutani snapped. “He’s barely taking me in and you’re already at your thread’s end?”

Oikawa’s eye twitched. He grabbed Iwaizumi by the hair, jerking his head back until he was sitting up. He was panting heavily, thick strings of saliva covering his chin, lips shiny with spit and precum.

“Color.”

“Green.”

Oikawa nuzzled Iwaizumi’s neck. Kyoutani looked away, feeling just the tiniest bit guilty to watch such an intimate moment. “You’re pretty loose, Princess. Can I fuck you now?”

“Ye-yes, Daddy!” Iwaizumi’s excitement slightly startled Kyoutani, but he recovered better than last time. Satisfied with his answer, Oikawa dropped Iwaizumi, who fell back into position like a ragdoll.

It only takes Iwaizumi staring up at Kyoutani, mouth falling open and tongue rolling out, to get Kyoutani to drive his cock into Iwaizumi’s mouth, holding his hair with both hands as he fucks his mouth.

Oikawa sinks in slow, mumbling praises and kissing Iwaizumi’s lower back to balance out Kyoutani’s aggression. When Oikawa bottomed out, he rolled his hips for a couple of minutes, then went with deep and slow thrusts, before picking up the pace.

Within fifteen minutes, Kyoutani and Oikawa were fucking Iwaizumi’s holes, loud squelching noises filling the room along with Oikawa’s long and Kyoutani’s low groaning. Iwaizumi whimpered every time Oikawa hit his prostate or Kyoutani’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Shit,” Kyoutani snarled, “you’re such a fucking cockslut.”

Oikawa chuckled at that. “He really is, isn’t he? My obedient whore.”

Iwaizumi whimpered once again. He grabbed Kyoutani’s hips to push him forward, burying his face in his pubes. Kyoutani’s balls smacked his chin with every thrust.

“So hungry for it.” Kyoutani laughed meanly. “The ace of Seijoh, reduce to nothing but a cock-hungry skank.”

Oikawa leaned over Iwaizumi, Kyoutani doing the same thing to meet Oikawa’s lips. They both let go of Iwaizumi with one hand to hold each other - Oikawa holding his neck while Kyoutani gripped him by the hair.

Kyoutani would never say it aloud, but Oikawa was a damn good kisser. Every movement of his tongue, every nibble from his lips, every groan, made Kyoutani’s toes curl, leaving him desperate for more.

He chased Oikawa’s lips when the setter pulled away. Thankfully, Oikawa instantly came back for more. When they finished making out, they returned to position.

Kyoutani threw his head back when he saw Iwaizumi’s eyes were rolled into the back of his head. “Fucking hell, I’m gonna cum.”

Oikawa snorted. “So soon?”

“Fuck off.” Kyoutani breathlessly cursed. “God, you’re so good at this.”

“He’s even better at swallowing. Doesn’t let a single drop out.”

Kyoutani was pushed over the edge, burying his cock into Iwaizumi’s mouth, holding him by the hair as he shot cum down the ace’s throat. Oikawa picked up his thrusts, grabbing Iwaizumi’s cock to jerk him off.

By the time Kyoutani pulled his oversensitive cock out of Iwaizumi’s lips, the couple had cum, Iwaizumi falling limp the second Oikawa pulled out of him.

Oikawa pulled the condom off, tying it together and walking across the room to drop it into the wastebasket underneath Iwaizumi’s dresser. Kyoutani assumed it was used specifically for condoms seeing as there was a closer wastebasket by Iwaizumi’s desk.

Iwaizumi sluggishly sat up. He fell onto his back the second he was upwards. Oikawa laughed at it. He handed Kyoutani his ruined boxers after pulling his own on. Kyoutani nodded his thanks. He stood off of the bed so Oikawa could help Iwaizumi get dressed.

“You did amazing, baby,” Oikawa whispered. He kissed every inch of Iwaizumi. Once again, Kyoutani averted his eyes, feeling like he was imposing despite just cumming down Iwaizumi’s throat. Oikawa straightened his back. “I’ve decided-”

Iwaizumi weakly looked up at Oikawa.

“We’re never doing that again. Never gonna share you, Hajime.”

Kyoutani couldn’t be angry even if he wanted to. He expected this from Oikawa and knew it would be a one-time thing. It didn’t bother him in the slightest bit.

No matter the outcome, Kyoutani still got to see Iwaizumi’s lips around his cock, and that was good enough for him.


	17. wet dreams and masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi keeps dreaming of Oikawa, and it comes to a head when his best friend spends the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by “training camp” by rookiies and “Wet Dreamzzz” by Trippyxdevil
> 
> This is 12 Google Docs pages of wet dreams and masturbation

_ The bed is creaking loudly. It’s hot in the room, and Iwaizumi’s body is covered in sweat. He’s squeezing Oikawa’s shoulders as he bounces on his cock. Iwaizumi’s eyes roll into the back of his head, every drop onto the long cock hitting his prostate. _

_ “Tooru, Tooru,” Iwaizumi pants, tears streaming down his face from the overbearing pleasure. “Daddy!” He screams when Oikawa grabs his hips, brutally fucking up into him. “Daddy, harder! It’s so good! Daddy!” _

_ Oikawa opens his mouth, lips turned into a smirk, and he says - _

“She’s a Killer Queen!   
Gunpowder, gelatine   
Dynamite with a laser beam   
Guaranteed to blow you -”

Iwaizumi grabbed his phone violently off the charger to turn off his alarm. His face was crimson, hands shaking, and his boxers were filled with cum. He groaned, burying his face into the pillow.

These dreams were getting out of hand.

At first, when the dreams of Oikawa started a few months ago, Iwaizumi thought it was just one of those intrusive dreams - like the ones where you dream of murdering your closest friend (Iwaizumi had a dream like that a few years ago, and sometimes he’s still haunted by the image of Oikawa’s bloody body in his bathtub), or incest (thankfully, Iwaizumi’s never experienced that kind of dream). Unfortunately, by week three - dream number seven - Iwaizumi accepted two things: 1) He wanted to take Oikawa to bed, and 2) the dreams weren’t stopping anytime soon.

They started off tame; dry humping on one of their beds, a handjob every so often, even the rare blowjob. The switch flipped around dream 13. Dry humping turned into facesitting; handjobs turned into Oikawa fingering him in the locker room or the back of the bus; blowjobs turned into rimming and straight-up fucking.

Iwaizumi kicked off his boxers with a disgusted sound. He carried them to his hamper, burying the soiled boxers underneath sweaty t-shirts and dirty jeans.

He tugged off the sheets, throwing them into the corner to be washed when he got home. Iwaizumi rubbed his face, holding his hands over his hands for a couple of seconds before groaning loudly.

He grabbed his phone then walked into the bathroom, turning it to its coldest temperature to soften his hard cock.

_ ‘I literally came in my sleep, and I’m still hard?’  _ Iwaizumi bitterly thought as he tried to tough it out under the freezing water. It was all worth it when his erection went down.

Iwaizumi was quick to change into his practice clothes, throwing some deodorant into his gym bag before running down the stairs. His Ma was in the kitchen, and when she noticed him, she handed him two homemade breakfast burritos wrapped up in blue cloth.

“You’re the best,” Iwaizumi smiled, letting his Ma kiss his cheek. “Is Mom still home?”

“Afraid not, sweetie. Have a nice day!”

Iwaizumi waved to his Ma. He slipped his shoes on before leaving the house. Right across the street was Oikawa. The brunet was looking at something on his phone with squinted eyes and a frown. 

Iwaizumi crossed the street, shoving the memory of his dream into the back of his mind with the others, and Oikawa noticed him quickly. His frown turned into a smile. He pocketed his phone and gasped happily when Iwaizumi handed him one of the burritos.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your Ma?”

“Too many times to count,” Iwaizumi sighed.

Oikawa’s frown suddenly appeared again. “Did you hear the news?”

“What...news?”

“Kindaichi went out on a date with  _ Tobio _ .”

Iwaizumi nearly face-planted. “What?!”

Oikawa was quick to take his phone out. He handed it to Iwaizumi to show him a picture on Kindaichi’s Instagram. It was a picture of Kageyama mid-laugh, covering his mouth with the oversized sleeve of his hoodie. The picture was clearly taken without Kageyama realizing it.

The caption read, “Okay, maybe he’s not so bad.”

Underneath was a comment from Kageyama, “I take you out for food, pay the bill, walk you home like a gentleman, and this is how you repay me?”

Iwaizumi smiled. “I didn’t know Kageyama had a sense of humor.”

Oikawa scoffed and rolled his eyes. He took his phone back before starting to rant about team loyalty and having respect for your captain. Iwaizumi zoned out. He looked down, eyes trailing up the expanse of Oikawa’s legs.

He was wearing leggings today, so every flex of glorious muscle could be seen. Iwaizumi had to bite his bottom lip when he noticed the outline of Oikawa’s dick, along with how nice the leggings made his ass look.

Iwaizumi snapped back into it when he felt his cock twitch in interest.

…

“H-hah, Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasped, shaking thighs supporting Iwaizumi as he bucked up into the hair. He was biting so hard into his lip to hold back mewls and whimpers. One hand was working his cock fast while the other was moving in and out of his loose hole. The copious amount of lube created an obscene wet noise. “Tooru,” Iwaizumi gasped, “f-fuck me.”

His legs gave out, plopping him back onto the bed with a loud thump. Iwaizumi stopped. He listened for any sign of one of his moms waking up. Luckily, it was 2 AM, and neither of them would wake up.

Still, Iwaizumi held back from raising off the bed, opting to spread his legs as wide as he could. The new availability to deepness pushed Iwaizumi over the edge, and he came with a choked-back moan.

Iwaizumi panted heavily, wiping his hands on the sheets. He rolled off the bed, landing on weak knees. He grabbed some tissues to clean himself off. 

Another dream had woken him up:

_ Oikawa was fucking him in the locker room showers, fingers buried deep into his mouth to keep him quiet while the other held his throat tightly. Eventually, Iwaizumi lost his hold on the shower wall, so he bent over, driving Oikawa’s cock deeper. _

Just the memory made Iwaizumi shiver with arousal. He pushed it down, not willing to masturbate a second time so close to the first.

He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head. Iwaizumi forced himself to fall asleep, though he didn’t manage for another twenty minutes.

…

“You look horrible,” Matsukawa deadpanned.

Iwaizumi glared at his friend from where he was explaining an English problem to Watari. The team was sitting in a private room in the library, helping the underclassmen study.

“Didn’t sleep much,” Iwaizumi gritted out.

After successfully falling asleep at 2 AM, Iwaizumi woke up two hours later to another dream of Oikawa fucking his throat raw, shooting his load into Iwaizumi then forcing him to hold it in as he jerked him off.

Iwaizumi shook his head, looking down to try and remember what question he was helping Watari with.

“Don’t think too hard, Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa chimed, “you’ll hurt yourself.”

Iwaizumi blindly grabbed for a textbook then chucked it at Oikawa.

_ ‘Can’t believe I wanna be fucked by this asshole.’ _

…

_ “Such a fucking slut,” Oikawa snarled into Iwaizumi’s ear. He licked some of the tears rolling down Iwaizumi’s face before biting into his neck hard enough to draw blood. “You enjoy getting all the attention? You just love it when men grab your waist?” _

_ Iwaizumi whined, unable to speak thanks to the gag-ball in his mouth. Oikawa snickered meanly. He sat up, fucking Iwaizumi faster while spanking him like his ass was a volleyball. It hurt so much, but Iwaizumi’s cock was rock hard, and he pushed back to meet all of Oikawa’s thrusts and slaps. _

_ “Whore. You’re a fucking whore, Hajime.” Oikawa dug his nails into Iwaizumi’s hips. “Daddy’s little whore.” _

Iwaizumi woke up on his stomach, grinding down on the mattress. He wanted to stop, save himself the shame of humping the bed then cumming in his boxers again, but his cock was harder than it's ever been before. He sucked it up, moving his hips faster for better friction, and was cumming within minutes.

He hid his face in the pillow, whimpering in embarrassment at the mess he made for the fifth time in a row. Usually, the dreams were two times a week - three if they were at a training camp and Iwaizumi was forced to sleep in close proximity to Oikawa - but now they were almost every day.

Which was a problem considering Oikawa would be coming over the next day, and once Oikawa decided he would come over, there was no stopping him. Iwaizumi wondered if he could convince Oikawa to just go home, but he knew it was a battle he’d lose.

Iwaizumi kicked off his boxers, sneering at the mess, and threw them under the bed to be taken care of later. Now bare from the waist down, Iwaizumi decided to sleep on his back just in case he had another dream. The last thing he wanted to do was wash the sheets and pray to any god above that a stain didn't show.

…

Iwaizumi got some pity for the rest of the night.

He was still groggy when he woke up, but a cold shower and an energy drink booted him but up. He wasn’t listening too much to what Oikawa was saying and focused too much on his hands. A lot of his dreams focused on his hands. His fingers were so long, his palms calloused. They weren’t as big as Iwaizumi’s, but they were flexible.

Iwaizumi shivered at the ideas of what those fingers could do to him.

“- are you listening to me?”

Snapping his head up to look at Oikawa, Iwaizumi gulped. Oikawa was staring at him with narrowed eyes, lips slightly pursed and neck turned just slightly. Iwaizumi pulled at his shirt collar. “Sorry, I zoned out.”

Oikawa didn’t seem convinced, but he let it slide and started talking about the practice match he wanted to get with Nekoma. Iwaizumi let Oikawa get a little ahead so the brunet wouldn’t see the ace adjust his pants.

…

_ Fingers were in his mouth, wet and slippery with his saliva. A second hand is wrapped around his neck. Oikawa’s lips are brushing the nape of his neck as he fucks Iwaizumi from behind. They’re lying on their sides, one of Iwaizumi’s legs pushed forward for a comfortable angle. _

_ “So pretty, baby,” Oikawa whispered, “my pretty baby.” He kissed from his nape to his face. He pulled his fingers away briefly so he could turn Iwaizumi’s face around and kiss him. Iwaizumi moaned against Oikawa’s soft lips. _

_ He wanted more. Needed more. _

_ Needed something more than the three fingers going in and out of his mouth. More than the annoyingly mediocre pace Oikawa was fucking him. _

_ “Tooru,” Iwaizumi whimpered, “harder. Please.” _

_ Oikawa groaned. He wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi so he could flip them over, Iwaizumi pressed directly between the mattress and Oikawa’s sweaty body. The setter had picked up pace extremely fast. The headboard slammed against the wall, the springs in his bed squeaking loud enough to match their moans. _

_ “Fuck ‘m gonna cum,” Oikawa hissed. He grabbed the headboard and groaned. “Want me to pull - “ _

_ “No!” Iwaizumi yelped, squeezing the bed. “Inside! Cum inside! Ple-please! In - “ _

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open, face on fire and cock so hard it hurt. He was staring up at the ceiling, breathing heavily. Swallowing a thick lump in his throat, Iwaizumi turned his head to look at where Tooru slept on the spare futon. The setter was on his side, facing away from Iwaizumi, and was snoring quietly.

_ ‘Oh, god. Think, think, fucking think!’  _ Iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling through his nose as he tried to conjure up the best boner killers in the world. Alas, not even thinking about his grandfather could get rid of his erection.

Holding back a groan, Iwaizumi turned onto his side. He rubbed his thighs together for some kind of friction. It wasn’t even close to being enough. Iwaizumi chewed hard on his lip, shamefully sliding his hand into his boxers.

The first touch on his cock made Iwaizumi’s back arch. His eyelashes fluttered as he moved his hand as quickly but quietly as possible. He was horribly aware of Oikawa sleeping at his side, and he wasn’t sure if it was embarrassing or arousing.

Quickening his pace, Iwaizumi turned his head to hide his face in his pillow. God, he needed to get this over with. He needed to stop stroking himself with the thought of his best friend. He needed to stop whispering his name as his toes curled and his abdomen clenched.

“Iwa-chan, are you jerking off?”

Iwaizumi froze mid-stroke, glazed eyes opened wide. His face was on fire both from the lasting arousal and shame, and his entire body was rigid. Maybe he could pretend to be asleep, convince Oikawa he was dreaming in the morning.

It was a shitty plan, but it was all Iwaizumi had.

His plans were thrown out the window when a sudden weight joined him on the bed. Oikawa rested his chin on Iwaizumi’s forearm, staring at his hand wrapped around his dick.

“You said my name.”

“N-no, I didn’t,” Iwaizumi lied.

Oikawa hummed. “Whatever.”

The setter turned onto his back. Iwaizumi watched over his shoulder, eyes widening once again when Oikawa pulled his pants and boxers down. His long cock was half-hard, already leaking with precum.

“What are you - “

“Don’t stop on my accord, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa chewed his lip as he slowly stroked himself. He panted slightly, head turning to look at Iwaizumi. “You could’ve just told me you like me.”

Iwaizumi blinked slowly. The situation wasn’t processing quickly, his mind clouded with arousal. 

Oikawa chuckled softly. He got the point across by working himself faster. “Hajime,” he whispered, hips instantly bucking up into his fist, “Hajime.” Oikawa closed his eyes, smirking as he panted.

Iwaizumi groaned. He turned onto his back just like Oikawa. He removed his boxers completely then started once again. Oikawa moved a little closer, pressing his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, licking the sweat forming there.

“Y-you’ve been looking at me a lot,” Oikawa whispered, nibbling down Iwaizumi’s free arm. “I-I saw you, a few hours ago, you-you adjusted your pants. What were you thinking about?”

Iwaizumi groaned as he lightly fucked his fist. “Your fingers.”

Oikawa hummed. He suddenly moved so he was above Iwaizumi. He swatted his hand away, wrapping his long fingers around both their cocks. Iwaizumi blushed at the vast difference in sizes, but he couldn’t care too much when Oikawa started jerking them off.

“Been dreaming about you,” Oikawa whispered. He bit Iwaizumi’s bottom lip and pulled it back. “Dreaming about you for ages.” Iwaizumi whimpered at the confession. Oikawa stopped moving his hand, leaving the two of them to fuck his fist.

“M-me, too,” Iwaizumi panted. He squeezed Oikawa’s shoulders before moving his nails down, finally scratching the back he’s been wanting to mark for ages. “I-I’ve been dreaming about you - hah! - a lot more than-than usual. Almost every-everyday.”

Oikawa started kissing him. It was more mouthing, but their lips touched so Iwaizumi counted it. Oikawa lifted Iwaizumi’s thighs, practically folding him half. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa rummage around. He came back with lube in hand.

“What’re you…?”

“Can I fuck your thighs?”

Iwaizumi groaned, throwing his hand back. “ _ Yes _ .”

Oikawa swiftly covered his hand in lube. He spread Iwaizumi’s legs - Iwaizumi covered his face when he felt his hole clench - and covered his inner thighs in the thick liquid. Oikawa adjusted their positions a bit before pushing his cock between Iwaizumi’s thighs.

“Comfortable?” Oikawa mumbled, biting his lip harshly as he tried to hold back for Iwaizumi’s sake. Iwaizumi nodded excitedly. Oikawa sighed happily and started fucking Iwaizumi’s thigh quickly.

“M-my moms, you dumb-dumbass!” Iwaizumi hissed loudly. He grabbed Oikawa’s hips to slow him down, though he was extremely disappointed with the change in pace. “I’m not going to last long either way.”

Oikawa nodded slowly. “Same here.”

Oikawa started up again, slower than before but enough to make Iwaizumi moan and push down into his thrusts. He held Oikawa’s hips, helping him move back and forth.

Ducking down, Oikawa bit hard into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, leaving a bloody dark. Iwaizumi yelped, cumming over his abdomen. Oikawa briefly picked up his pace so he could cum all over Iwaizumi’s stomach.

Oikawa flopped onto his side.

“Oikawa - “

“Tomorrow.”

“But we should - “

“Tomorrow.”

“We need to talk - “

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi close. He buried his face in Iwaizumi’s hair, rubbing his back. “Tomorrow. We can talk tomorrow. Not that there’s much to talk about. I like you, everyone knows I like you.”

Iwaizumi sighed, throwing an arm around Oikawa. “I like you, too.”


	18. maid dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai Volleyball team holds a maid cafe for the cultural festival, and Iwaizumi gets a lot more out of it than he expected
> 
> In short, Iwaizumi wears a maid dress and Oikawa gets some fun out of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read “One for the Team'' by writtendaisuke one time and haven’t stopped thinking about maid Imaizumi since.
> 
> Also, though it is mild, there is HARASSMENT in this chapter, and it gets a little angsty before it gets spicy

Five paid meals, three weeks of cleaning the gym alone, and keeping quiet for eight study sessions later, and the team agreed to Oikawa’s idea for the cultural festival.

A maid cafe.

Oikawa has suggested it for a couple of reasons: 1) The basketball team already called dibs on a butler cafe, 2) They all didn’t mind wearing skirts, and 3) they're all attractive people, they’re popular, if they do something like this, they’ll get a lot of attention, and the more attention, the more funds for the club.

It was pretty easy to decide who would be cooking. Matsukawa had two little siblings, so they were always at the stove for them, Kindaichi’s parents worked 9-5, so he cooked for his brother and him every day, and Oikawa wasn’t the best cook, but he could make bomb coffee and tea.

Halfway through preparations, the dresses came.

The boys took their dresses, walking behind separate curtains to change.

Kunimi’s dress was the longest, the black skirt reaching down to his ankles. His white socks reached to the top of his calves with frilly tops, and his buckle shoes were brown and flats. The black sleeves were puffy at the shoulders, going down to his fingers with a hole for the thumb. The neck was high, frilly as well.

The dresses for the second years were shorter, going to the knees, and were a lot more traditional; a white dress with puffy shoulder-sleeves and frilly ends, with a black overtop. An apron that wrapped around the waist, a slightly high collar, and a ribbon to match Seijoh’s colors. Their buckle shoes were black with no heel, and their socks were the same as Kunimi’s.

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki’s dresses were the shortest. A white dress with long sleeves - a black ribbon on each side tied just above their wrists - and a skirt that reached their mid-thigh, pushed out by a petticoat. The apron was a black corset combination with white frills. The collar ended just above the collarbones, and there was a window where cleavage would be. While the black buckle shoes were like the others, their socks were black thigh-highs, held by lace white garters.

“Shittykawa, why is it so short?!” Iwaizumi snapped, face aflame. Hanamaki was chill with the get-up. He was looking at himself in a nearby mirror, making faces at himself, and Matsukawa was watching, clearly having a crisis.

Oikawa, who was helping Kyoutani with the small buckle of his shoes, shrugged. “Variety is important, Iwa-chan.”

“Variety, my ass! You’re just a pervert!”

Iwaizumi kicked Oikawa’s back. He quickly dropped his leg when he realized Kyoutani could see up his skirt. Fortunately, his underclassman quickly snapped his head to look at Yahaba, who was taking pictures with Watari.

Hanamaki unhelpfully pointed out, “You can see our boxers in these.”

“I am _not_ wearing girls’ underwear!” Iwaizumi instantly snapped. He tried to pull the skirt down, only for it to snap back into place.

Matsukawa chuckled. “Then don’t wear any underwear.”

Blushing even harder, Iwaizumi whined, “That’s even worse!”

Oikawa approached from behind. He rested his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips, ducking down slightly to whisper into his ear, “But, Princess, you already own so many kinds of panties. I’m sure you could find something.”

It’s a mystery how Iwaizumi didn’t get blood on his dress when he punched Oikawa.

…

Oikawa’s prediction had been correct - they were a hit.

Girls came to see Oikawa but also talk with the boys about the dresses, guys came for the food or to get a look (some to laugh, others to check them out), and student’s from other schools just wanted to see what was up.

To make sure no one got in trouble for breaking phones, Oikawa collected anything with a camera at the door. He easily convinced people with his charming smile or his threatening words.

Iwaizumi had expected to have a bad time. He thought everyone would laugh at them, that he would spend the entire time adjusting his skirt. He was proven wrong when he was constantly stopped by girls who would usually hand him love letters complimented him on his dress.

A couple of guys from different schools decided to shoot their shot. As much as Iwaizumi was flattered - seriously, he’d never been asked out more - but he was quick to tell them he had a boyfriend.

Thank god for Hanamaki and Kunimi, because if Oikawa found out that people were hitting on Iwaizumi, the brunet would never get back in the kitchen.

Even Kyoutani was having some fun. Some of Karasuno decided to drop by for a visit, and that included their pinch server with acne. Kyoutani had been subtly crushing on the first year for a while, so he was quick to call dibs on serving their table.

The wing spiker had a new pep in his step when Karasuno left, and he had a new number in his phone.

“Hey, we’ll go on break in ten minutes! Close the doors and come take these orders!” Matsukawa called from the makeshift kitchen.

Yahaba jogged over, apologizing to the people in line as he closed the classroom door. Iwaizumi turned to Hanamaki, “I’ll grab the dishes, you handle those orders.” Hanamaki gave him an okay then joined Watari, Yahaba, and Kyoutani in the back to get orders. Kunimi was still handing out his other orders.

Iwaizumi tucked his metal tray under his arm, looking around for plates to grab. As he was scanning, Iwaizumi noticed a member of the soccer team knocking over his fork.

“Let me,” Iwaizumi said. He walked over and bent over to grab the fork. Before he could even get his fingers around the utensil, however, there was a smack on Iwaizumi’s ass. He shot up instantly, discarding the fork to hold his backside. “Did you just slap my ass?” He asked, disgusted by the smirk on the other boy’s face.

“Oh, come on,” he laughed, “dressed like that, you’re practically asking for it.”

Iwaizumi opened and closed his mouth, too shocked to come up with a snarky remark. The boy took that as his sign to stand up. He grabbed Iwaizumi by the waist.

“Oi, let me - “

Iwaizumi stumbled back. He was caught by one arm and the boy fell to the ground. He held his face, which was now covered in blood. Oikawa held Iwaizumi with one arm, pulling him up so he could hold him close, and the other held a metal tray that was now dented.

The boy pulled his hand back, spitting out a tooth. “Hey! Are you crazy?!”

“Maybe,” Oikawa said coldly, “but you’re a pig, so it evens out.” Oikawa dropped the tray with a loud clatter. “Get out of here, and consider yourself lucky if I don’t kill you the second I see you.”

The boy scampered away like a rat.

It was easy to rush everyone else out after that, and Oikawa left the cleaning up to everyone else as he led Iwaizumi out of the classroom for some air. Iwaizumi followed, wrapping his arm around Oikawa, which hadn’t left his waist since he pulled him away from that asshole.

“That was my fault,” Oikawa suddenly said, “I should’ve gotten all long dresses, I’m sorry.” He pulled Iwaizumi into the small space below the stairs, resting his face on the ace’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Iwaizumi sighed. He hugged Oikawa around the neck. “It’s not your fault, Tooru. It’s that asshole’s fault.” Oikawa groaned, nuzzling Iwaizumi’s shoulder, unconvinced. “If it helps at all . . . I like the dress.”

Quickly, Oikawa lifted his head and stared at Iwaizumi. “You...do?”

Iwaizumi nodded, face flushed. “I mean, you know I own a lot of skirts, and I like wearing them. Besides - “ Iwaizumi smirked. He cupped Oikawa’s half-hard cock. “I like what it does to you.”

Oikawa looked down. “I-I-I - how long - when did I - have I been like this the _entire_ time?”

“You didn’t notice?” Iwaizumi palmed Oikawa, walking them deeper into the dark until Oikawa was pressed against the wall. “You’ve been half-mast since we left the classroom. I didn’t know you had a kink for rescuing me.”

“I - no - that’s - I didn’t know I was hard.”

“Too distracted by your anger?”

Oikawa sighed. “Yeah. I was...I was so angry, baby.”

Iwaizumi dropped to his knees. He nuzzled Oikawa’s now fully erect dick. “Mhm. Everyone knows how much you hate it when people touch me.”

“No, it’s not just that.” Oikawa stroked Iwaizumi’s forehead. “Yes, I was angry because he was touching you, but it’s also because…”

“Because?”

“I’ve never seen you that scared of someone.”

Iwaizumi stopped his teasing. He looked up at Oikawa - he was sure that if Oikawa had his phone, and the circumstances were different, he would’ve taken a photo of Iwaizumi, eyes wide, on his knees, dressed like a maid.

“I - I looked scared?”

“Absolutely mortified.” Oikawa brought his hand to his eyes, and Iwaizumi realized he was starting to cry. He stumbled to his feet before grabbing Oikawa’s wrist. “God, you can protect yourself, and I know that, but - but when you look like _that_ , I can’t help it.”

Iwaizumi finally managed to pry Oikawa’s hand away from his eyes. He kissed the tears away, his heart tearing at the salty taste on his tongue. “Tooru, it’s okay. If-if I saw you looking scared - because of another person, no less - I would do the exact same thing.”

Oikawa inhaled shakily. “I can’t believe you were about to give me a blowjob and I started crying.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Didn’t realize I was that bad.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa held Iwaizumi's face and kissed him softly. “You give the best blowjobs.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “You have no one to compare it to.”

“Shhh.”

Iwaizumi laughed once more before kissing Oikawa. It was soft for a bit before getting heated, turning from soft pecks to practically mouthing at one another. Hands that were once holding his face dropped to his ass, groping it and teasing his hole over his dress and underwear.

Oikawa turned them around so Iwaizumi was the one against the wall. The setter moved down to pepper kisses on Iwaizumi’s sensitive neck. After leaving kisses and hickeys, Oikawa buried his face in the window of exposed chest. Before Iwaizumi could laugh, Oikawa pinched his nipples over the dress.

Iwaizumi slapped his hands over his mouth. His moans were muffled but still fairly loud. His nipples had always been his most sensitive part of himself. Oikawa rolled and pinched his nipples until they were hard and plump, clear bumps in the thin fabric of his dress.

Oikawa dropped down onto his knees. He lifted one of Iwaizumi’s legs, balancing his boyfriend before putting it over his shoulder. Iwaizumi used one hand to lift his skirt and the other to stroke Oikawa’s soft hair.

“Can I eat you out?”

Iwaizumi threw his head back and groaned. “ _Yes_.”

Oikawa hummed, moving closer to nuzzle Iwaizumi’s cock, which was staining the front of white lace panties. Later, Oikawa would jokingly scold Iwaizumi for ruining Oikawa’s favorite pair of underwear.

“Yes, what, baby?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth but closed it as an idea came to mind. He smirked, dropping his head while lifting his skirt higher to look at Oikawa. “Yes, _Master_.”

Within seconds, Iwaizumi’s panties were removed, hanging from his lifted food, and Oikawa was sucking and lapping at his tight hole.

Iwaizumi bit hard into the heel of his palm, whimpering into the skin while pushing down on Oikawa’s face. His thighs clenched from having to support his weight on one leg, but he was too distracted by the pleasure to care about the risk of toppling over.

After a few more teasing sucks and licks, Oikawa pushed his tongue through the ring of muscle. Iwaizumi choked on his loud moan. Usually, he would fill the room with moans and begs, but now, standing underneath the stairs and surrounded by people, Iwaizumi was left to bite into his palm hard enough to mark it.

Oikawa pulled off with a lewd pop. He kissed and nibbled Iwaizumi’s ass. “I love eating you out, Princess, you always taste so good.” He returned to lapping at Iwaizumi’s clenching hole. “What I’d give to have you begging.”

Iwaizumi whimpered. He forced his eyes open to watch Oikawa’s head hidden under the frilly skirt. Once Oikawa’s tongue was back inside him, Iwaizumi slowly slid down until he was supporting himself with his back on the wall, Oikawa’s face completely pressed against his ass and balls.

His flexibility was truly a gift.

Oikawa seemed to think the same because the teasing thrusts of his tongue turned into complete pushes, sucking and spinning his tongue to feel his walls. Iwaizumi gasped, pressing his chin against his chest so he could watch Oikawa.

He nibbled his lip, considering the risks of lifting his skirt. Despite the cons of getting caught, Iwaizumi flipped his skirt up, holding it all the way up so he could see Oikawa tongue-fucking him, as well as the large bulge in his pants.

“Hold - hold the back of my knee.”

Oikawa instantly did as instructed. He used his full strength to hold Iwaizumi’s leg as the shorter one lifted his leg. He reached down, pressing the top half of his foot onto Oikawa’s erection. The push of his leg made him tilt just the slightest bit, and Iwaizumi had to move his hand away from his mouth to press it against the wall as support.

“I-I can’t - I won’t last any longer,” Iwaizumi whispered, pushing as hard onto Oikawa’s tongue as much as he could.

Oikawa hummed, and that simple action was enough to make Iwaizumi’s cum. Thanks to him lifting his skirt, his cum didn’t hit the skirt, but thanks to the angle of his legs, the copious amounts of semen fell on the ground.

Iwaizumi couldn’t even feel guilty about it. Oikawa pulled away, groaning louder than Iwaizumi would’ve liked. He watched the setter shake, squeezing his eyes shut with a slack jaw.

“Did you just - “

“Yes.”

…

Once they cleaned the floor, found a clean pair of boxers for Oikawa, and straightened themselves up, the couple came back to the cafe, holding hands with shy smiles.

“Did you get anything on the dress?” Kyoutani asked.

“Uh, no.”

He nodded. “Good. The warranty of these dresses wouldn’t cover cum stains.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so it looks like letting you guys pick the next chapter works well! So, would you all like to see lesbian oiiwa, or oiiwa first time? both will be pretty soft


End file.
